Be Prepared
by Arise Sir Knight
Summary: Uther is missing in action; Gawaine is badly smitten; Arthur is in denial and Merlin is well, Merlin...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : FASTEN YOUR SAFETY BELTS**

Uther was the owner of PenD and its various conglomerates as well as Honorary Chairman of all its subsidiaries. Uther worked hard but his worth ethic was questionable. He treated his employers with no respect demanding one hundred percent commitment. Paying them well to desert their families chasing the exclusive fortune, allowing no time for home life or outside interests. 'If you want to guarantee a future for your boys, you will need to keep your nose to the grindstone to accomplish it.'

He treated his family members the same way, expecting colleagues to see it as his installing leadership and demanding faithfulness and commitment. His motto was, 'If I do it, so will you!'

Sometimes it worked; many times it didn't and people left his employ. He never judged them as he knew with the wages his company offered there would always be people willing to sell their souls for a promise of wealth.

'A good product, fair prices and an informed sale staff is the way to fortune.' In his mind, this governed the conglomerates from transportation to accommodation from food to clothing. Under an umbrella group, his companies could if he so wished, take care of a person from birth to death.

Arthur as he was growing up, wondered if the odd times that he spent with his schoolmates' families was the exception rather than the rule, he saw fathers who joined in family activities, families which talked to each other about mundane things, who congratulated each other on success and commiserated upon failures. He had on one occasion felt uncomfortable when his friend's father had asked him which sports, he and his father enjoyed together.

They didn't.

He realised upon further consideration that he couldn't even say for certain which football team his father supported if any. Yes, he played golf socially, fished and hunted when he was in the Highlands but once the activity had been completed he never referred to it again and it was never with Arthur but with a visiting business partner.

Arthur had received private lessons in all sports, he was a capable rider, which he acknowledged was due in part to his father's money and a certain Mr. Rob, whose interest and encouragement had produced a man who enjoyed horses. His tennis was above average and his football ability got him on the school team, he could play cricket and swim.

He never once remembered his father encouraging him in these endeavours, it was expected as was his academic prowess. He had been president of the university debating team. His friends, he acknowledged were like him, raised for the world of business. Well, most of them anyway. Their lives had been mapped out for them. They went to the university of their parents' choice and got degrees in the fields of economics and the law as chosen for them.

He remembered listening in awe as one of his friends told him that he intended to buck the current fashion and apply for a science degree with the intention of ending up in medicine.

Deep down inside him a seed had taken root, to buck the status quo and for once do something of his own choosing. He had brazenly approached his tutor with this idea but he had been shot down and told that his duty was to follow in his father's footsteps. Choices were fine for second and third sons but he had literally been born into the family business...for the likes of him, there would be no choices.

Was he an unhappy young man? No! He knew his position in the world of business and he was ready to take up the challenge, he was after all as his father often reminded him, a Pendragon.

However, that little seed never died, it lived vicariously in the lives of his friends who had made their own choices and it flourished. Maybe one day, it would burst forth; for the moment however it was hibernating…waiting.

-0-0-

Uther was sitting at his desk when Arthur finally arrived as requested. He had just entered his father's office for the appointed meeting when the phone rang. His father picked up.

Turning to face his father, Arthur could hear Miss Benoit ask if it were possible for Mr Pendragon to take an important phone call. Uther nodded at Arthur motioning him to take a chair as he said, "Yes, Giselle, put him through…?" Instead of sitting in front of his father on the indicated chair, he walked over to stand at the window and look down, roofs of other buildings were easily seen.

Arthur's first visit to this office had been racked with reluctance. Never one to relish fairground rides, the thought of walking out on a narrow diving board made his heart drop and this had the same affect. He could dive off a three meter tower with ease but a spring board filled him with apprehension.

Arthur wondered if Uther became the first commercial tenant of the building because he relished the feeling of living on the edge. He knew the building, he had watched on his visits to Manchester the unbalanced floors taking shape and even today after five years his stomach still recoiled as he stepped beyond the bank of elevators knowing that in a few minutes, he would be walking onto the visually unsupported floor.

His father revelled in it, making sure that all his visiting business colleagues knew the exact location of the PenD regional offices which were located on the twenty-third floor of the north facade which was cantilevered by four metres.

Making sure that after the inaugural meeting he insisted that they accompany him as his guests to Cloud 23, the Hilton's skybar with its glass floor. He delighted in any visitor's discomfort as he escorted them across this floor to his usual table in the middle of an expanse of glass.

Arthur would never reveal how uncomfortable he felt about the office, usually preferring to work from the suite of offices located in the main section of the building's twenty-third floor or the residential suite they occupied on the thirtieth floor. When he had to present himself in the actual office, he kidded his friends that he needed a stiff drink before doing so.

His friends who knew his father, wondered if maybe the drink was more to do to with seeing his father than the architectural design of the 2006 building.

-0-0-

Any of Arthur's friends coming to Manchester were only too happy if he was also in the city as it gave them the opportunity to stay in the PenD residence in the Towers. It was much smaller than Arthur's home in London but with two ensuite guest bedrooms, it fitted the bill. One thing which pleased Arthur's friends was that the Hilton also offered room service, as meals for the building's private residences could be ordered from the Hilton restaurant below.

Gawaine declared that he could happily become a permanent guest if Arthur was agreeable, "Especially as all meals and bar tabs can be charged to PenD."

"…and what if Arthur wasn't here just his father?" another friend said.

"In that case, I would scurry down to the housekeeper's cupboard and hide out for the duration until all danger had passed…"

Arthur took it all in good fun but he knew that none of his friends felt comfortable with his father even if their fathers were business acquaintances or family friends. He felt quite comfortable with them and was determined that as he became more involved in the company that he would ensure that his future sons' friends would feel comfortable with him.

He smiled and thought to himself, "Talk about counting your chickens before they are hatched!" He didn't have a girlfriend let alone a prospective wife. His father always talked about future generations as if they were nebulous beings waiting to be summoned but had never had a frank discussion with Arthur about married life.

-0-0-

Arthur's first visit had been racked with worry. His father had asked him to meet him on the twenty-third floor in the hotel bar. It had two glass windows in the floor overlooking the ground. Arthur knew his father would want him to cross the glass floor and he knew that he would but preferably with his eyes cast straight ahead of him and never glancing down.

Over the years he had got used to the floor but never went willingly in for a drink as he preferred tons of cement or at least iron girders with concrete slabs under his feet.

He came back to the present when he heard his father gasp and say, "What...all of it?" Immediately he tried to tune into the one-sided conversation but it was impossible.

He could tell by the look on his father face that the news was bad. The conference call ended with his father saying, "Don't do anything rash. I'll see what I can do this end."

His father stood up looking ten years older than when Arthur had first walked in. He made his way to an antique cabinet near where Arthur was standing and removed two glasses and a bottle of Glenfiddich. He motioned for Arthur to be seated and in silence poured him a healthy shot of the whiskey.

Arthur waited but the man opposite him said nothing, just swilled the single malt in his glass. He was miles away.

He turned to Arthur and said, lifting his glass as if contemplating a toast, "Silly bastard, topped himself while on a pheasant hunt!"

Without being told, Arthur knew that the silly bastard his father was referring to, was Gordon Balfour McKenzie, a senior member of the Northern Holdings. As Laird of MacCluth he was owner of one of the best shoots in Scotland. Arthur's thoughts went out to his family, his wife Curstaidh and his sons, daughters and their families. His youngest son Gordon was currently in New York in charge of the firm's Manhattan branch.

Slowly between sips of whiskey, Uther explained that Balfour as he was known in the company had got over his head in family business and lost everything. He had retreated to his country seat and under the guise of a private shoot with his dogs and gamekeeper, had pulled out a small calibre handgun and dispatched himself.

The gamekeeper realising that his employer was dead had gathered up the dogs and after covering the body with a blanket from the Land Rover had returned home to notify the police of the accident.

"Idiot! Bloody idiot! It can't have been that bad..." Uther said relapsing into silence.

Arthur watched his father, surprised that he was sharing his thoughts and feelings for Balfour. He realised that they must have know each other for years after forming one of the first conglomerates between the two families.

Uther took a deep breath, "I'll leave for Edinburgh later this evening. Got to clean up the mess which Balfour's left. Be ready to return to London in two hours, tell Giselle to first notify Reginald that I need the jet, then get Alistair on the phone. You will stay in London but I will expect you to attend the funeral whenever that is scheduled."

Arthur nodded, PenD came first and Uther would do everything within his power to protect the name of the company, even if it meant covering Balfour's debts. Bad publicity played havoc on the market.

-0-0-

Arthur and his father flew back to London. Alistair after dropping off Mr. Pendragon drove Arthur home. His father's plan was to leave London around eight o'clock that evening arriving in Edinburg before eleven. Giselle had notified the Beggs that the master would be coming to Edinburgh.

Arthur sighed as he walked into his building, nodding at the doorman. The condo was exclusive and a body of security guards kept the building safe. He smiled as when he had decided to move there, his father had said, 'Make sure the place has a bloody door man to keep the riffraff out!'

The condo was situated on the Thames at Tower Bridge, he smiled to himself the address alone was worth it, One Tower Bridge. His suite of rooms had ceiling to floor windows and a large balcony overlooking the Tower of London and the Bridge. Technically, it was a PenD condo but he was the sole resident and his father had applauded him on making the decision to invest in that property. Coming in at around four million pounds, Uther had seen it as an investment. When his son tired of it, it could either be sold or used as an apartment for visiting business associates.

Uther had over the years invested money in rental properties in all the large cities in the UK. Some were empty as they were used infrequently by the business but others were rented. He always insisted that they were nothing ostentatious but Arthur's friends were blown away on the few occasions that they were invited to go out of town with him.

One of the sons of an old family friend, kidded Arthur that the only reasons that he went around with him was the opportunity to stay in wonderful accommodation that his family would have been hard pressed to afford. Arthur took it with a grain of salt having many times been a guest at the same friend's family homes.

Uther felt sure that in a few years, Arthur would tire of living there and prefer to settle in a more residential area of London as he did. His place on Marley Square suited him perfectly when he was in town. Arthur and he had lived there since Arthur was a child. During his university years, he had given him the Mews as a private apartment. Still close enough to take advantage of the Pendragon staff, a housekeeper, a cook and a chauffeur. Now it was occupied by his housekeeper and her husband Alistair who looked after the property.

-0-0-

Arthur went to the seventh floor and opening the door, threw his jacket and scarf on a bench in the hall. As he walked into the rooms the light went on automatically, which he at first had enjoyed but now he had many of the rooms set to manual so that at night he could enjoy the cityscape. He walked over and looked out. In some areas, the Thames was inky black but in others the ripples carried the reflections of the lights from the bridge and the many buildings which lined the riverbanks.

The Tower of London was halfway to the left of his balcony. The view he had of the Tower Bridge was excellent and he could easily make out Canary Wharf in the distance. The first condo his father and he had looked at faced West and you had a view of the City Hall and partial glimpses of the London Eye and the Shard but his father refused that one as he felt a condo with a view of the Thames was a better bet financially. He was willing to pay more for what he wanted therefore, Arthur had settled for the seventh floor river facing unit.

He wandered into the kitchen and hung on the fridge door trying to decide what to eat. He finally decided on a frozen pizza and turned on the stove. He walked into the darkened living room and stood at the window for a few seconds staring at the view.

The ping from the oven reminded him that he was supposed to be cooking and he returned to the kitchen, put in the pizza, grabbed a beer and sat at the kitchen table checking his e-mails. He ignored his business address and went to his personal posts.

He was again disturbed by the buzzing stove and he got his pizza out and a second beer before returning to the living room, he put his meal on the table in front of the sofa and turned on the TV. He had mail to answer and then he was determined he was going to vegetate for a few hours before turning in.

His attention was draw to the TV and he hit the volume on the remote. It was a weather advisory for Edinburgh and surrounding areas, all flights had been diverted to Prestwick. Hopefully his father had got there before the bad weather as if his flight had been diverted he would be one disgruntled man. He'd flown with him on enough occasions to know that he didn't take delays well.

The more Arthur listened the more uneasy he became. The weather disturbance had come from the East, the North Sea to be exact. It had caused flooding and bridges on the Forth were closed with everyone advised to stay inside. No name had been given to the disturbance but it had already battered Aberdeen and Dundee with fatalities. The same system was causing havoc in Norway and to a lesser degree Denmark.

The weather anomaly was stalled over the North Sea. In this age with radar and satellite communications he was surprised that the pilot had not mentioned it on their way to London.

Suddenly, Arthur began to feel uncomfortable. It was unusual at this time of year, as the winter weather had not yet set in. He changed channels but all seemed to be following the same story. He gave up his plan to retire early and went back to the BBC updates.

Around midnight he tried to get in touch with his father but the phone rang unanswered. He figured his father must have been diverted and was stuck in a hotel somewhere.

-0-0-

The Challenger had taken off from London City at a few minutes after nine forty-five. It was to be a one and a half hour flight depending upon the weather. Giselle had already notified Mrs. Beggs that Mr. Pendragon was coming for a few days. She had assured her that the his condo was ready for him and that food was in the fridge. She said that she would be there to cook him breakfast in the morning.

After taxing down the runway, they lifted off into a clear sky and Uther was able to enjoy the city laid out below him. He tried to contact Balfour's wife but he was unable. She was probably with her children and was not picking up. He settled down to go over a few papers he had with him, just a general idea of what kind of a mess Balfour could have got himself into. His finances were solid and unless he was gambling, there was nothing on the paper which gave any idea of impending doom.

About one hour into the flight, Richard had come back to tell him that they would be experiencing some rough weather that would have them landing at Edinburgh later than expected. Uther wasn't perturbed, Beggs would be there as Mrs Beggs would have told him of his employer's expected arrival.

Richard's voice over the intercom explained that Edinburgh was closed to incoming air traffic and that they would be flying to Glasgow Prestwick. Uther tutted but wasn't worried, He paid the flight crew well and he expected them to get him safely on the ground even if it had to be in Glasgow. He'd put up in a hotel and call Beggs to pick him up from there the following day.

He tightened his seat belt and tried to continue reading but the turbulence made it difficult and on a couple of drops, he felt his stomach rise in his chest before settling.

Richard announced, "We will be diverting to Carlisle as the weather is getting worse."

Uther could feel the plane banking as it turned right. He felt more than saw the gust of wind which threw the plane off course. His brief case went flying off the table and he banged his head on the window.

The plane straightened but was being thrown about. He heard a crackle from Richard about emergency but he couldn't make it out and the next thing he realised was that the rain was torrential, thrashing against the windows and that his briefcase which had landed in the aisle was making its way down to the cockpit door. The lights dimmed and went out and he felt himself lurch forward, the edge of the table and his seat belt cutting into him…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : OFF THE RADAR**

He became conscious of renewed thrashing rain and he realised it was branches scraping against the fuselage and then there was a deafening thud and the plane came to rest on the ground.

Uther had come to with a wicked headache, aching ribs and legs which felt like jelly. He had one thought and that was to get as far away from the plane as possible. He reached for his phone and used it as a torch. The plane was at a forty-five degree angle but by hanging onto the backs of the seats he was able to make his way to the front. The cockpit door was open and he could see the co-pilot half in and half out of the cockpit window, his head was at a strange angle and Uther hadn't much hope for him.

Richard however was still in his seat, moaning slightly. Uther managed to reach him and tried to encourage him to stand but the man couldn't. Heaving him with all his might and hoping that he wasn't doing irreparable damage to his spine or his neck, Uther managed to manoeuvre him into the passenger area and slid him onto a seat. Luckily the exterior door seemed undamaged and with a lot of effort, he managed to open it sufficiently to glance outside.

They were clinging to the side of a hill, on the door side there was only a three foot drop to the ground. He reached into the overhead bin and pulled out the emergency supplies and first aid kit. He then threw them out the door onto the hillside. It was as his old tutor would have said, 'Pissing rain!' He could see nothing but he knew to survive he had to get away from the plane as he was conscious of the smell of smoke.

He got hold of Richard and slid him to the door, he was conscious but seemed unaware of the situation. He slid himself out of the plane thanking God to feel terra firma under his feet. He then reached up and pulled Richard out as carefully as possible but even so once his body left the plane it overbalanced him and Uther landed flat on his back. He squirmed away and placing his arms around the other man's chest hauled him up the hill away from the plane and the tiny flickering flames which he could see beneath the fuselage. Trying to figure if the fire would burn up or down the hill gave him a headache so he just pulled Richard as far from the plane as he could and then went back to get the yellow crash kit with the emergency supplies.

He finally sat down feeling pain across his back and down into his hips, "Old age is a bitch!" he said aloud, laughing to himself. He checked the time on his phone it was twelve twenty-six, if all had gone well they would have landed in Edinburgh forty-five minutes ago.

He opened the emergency kit and found a waterproof covering. The rain was still pelting down so he put it over Richard who although he was breathing had yet to say anything. He found four silver foil emergency blankets and wrapped two around Richard and put one around his waist and the over his own shoulders and then secured it by wrapping it around his waist. Luckily, he had a belt so he took it off his trousers and used it to hold the two blankets in place. He probably looked like a space man, but at this point he didn't care. His shirt was jacket were soaking wet, but at least he wouldn't get any wetter.

He unrolled a second waterproof covering and laid it flat on the ground and then eased Richard onto it. He was also soaked.

He looked toward the plane and noticed that the little flames seemed to have disappeared probably extinguished by the rain, the main fuel tanks must have been undamaged. He decided to risk it and went back to the plane. He clambered in and managed to retrieve his overcoat and the two belonging to the pilots. He slid into the cockpit and tried to reach the other man to check his pulse but he couldn't.

He took a quick look around the cockpit but nothing made any sense to him. There was one light flickering and he hoped it was a GPS or something so they would be found.

He slid back onto the hillside and made his way to Richard. He sat down and took stock of the situation, two of them were alive, in the wilds of who knew where. He opened the emergency kit and explored it more fully. They had a dozen emergency water packets, some energy biscuits in foil wrapping, and first aid equipment. He was impressed with the contents which ranged from a powerful torch to warming packs and aluminium foil: emergency blankets to a hand saw, fire sticks to a shovel with a pick, rain ponchos to tea bags, spark-lite flint and tinder, to Tums and a signalling mirror. It was like Christmas morning and there were still other things he hadn't identified.

He remembered Ian Holsworth telling him that he intended as a gift equipping the plane with a top of the line emergency kit.

He felt that the rain was lessening. He held up the torch and saw a stone wall and decided to move everything beside it so that it would give some protection from the wind. Richard was finally speaking, not making any sense but at least he could speak. He kept saying the co-pilot's name and then went into a conversation with himself and Uther picked out words: emergency, present position, heading, and altitude, then forced landing. He kept repeating Learjet 527DW. Uther knew that that was the call name for his plane.

He moved Richard to the wall first, he lay one of the pilots' coats on the waterproof cover and helped Richard lie on it then covered him with the silver foil blankets and the other coat.

He sat beside him still wearing his silver foil skirt or should he say kilt and shawl. He let his mind drift and thought of Lord Baden-Powell founder of the Boy Scouts of which he in his younger days, had been a member. Baden-Powell was right when he had said always be in a state of readiness in mind and body to do your duty, in other words 'Be Prepared!'

What a mess they were in! He thought of London and how shocked Arthur would be to hear of his experiences. That is if…

He put that thought out of his mind…of course someone would find them, a Lear Challenger is no Piper Cub and he trusted that Holsworth wouldn't give up that easily.

-0-0-

Arthur had dozed off to the lull of the voices on the TV, awaking later to a report that Glasgow Prestwick which always had a load of transatlantic flights was now closed. Due to the volume of incoming flights, planes were being diverted to Manchester or if they had originated in London returning there.

He got up and walked over to the windows, the rain was heavy and the wind had picked up but it seemed nothing out of the ordinary. He returned to the sofa and looked up the weather for the British Isles on his laptop and the visuals showed the weather mass was making its way South. Hopefully it would dissipate before it reached the South East and London. There was now flooding in Hull.

He was exhausted, he decided to trust God to deal with it and went to bed.

-0-0-

He felt he'd only just put his head on the pillow when his phone buzzed. He opened his eyes but it was still dark, he could hear the rain pelting on the windows and involuntarily shuddered.

It was Gawaine…

"Sorry, to wake you so early but we're flooded here and I won't be able to join you for lunch. I can't leave my Nan as she's nervous, worried that it will be like the 1950's North Sea flood. Don't ask! She was only a child herself but it's still in her mind, guess the family talked about it for years. She keeps reminding me that three hundred plus people in the South East died and…that my mother is currently spending the week in London."

"Poor dear, she must be very worried."

"A little better since we've spoken to Mum on the phone and she's safe. All it's doing here is raining but it's the TV news that got her going. Don't think she slept a wink all night. Everything all right, your end?"

Arthur was going to mention that he hadn't heard from his father but decided that he was making a mountain out of a molehill and just answered, "Yes, everything is good here."

"O.K. Then I'll see you over the weekend."

"Say hello to rainy, Essex on the Sunshine coast and tell your Nan not to worry as she has you there…and bring some beer when you come!"

Gawaine laughed as he said, "Thanks a lot! Bye!"

Arthur realised that the plans following the 1950 floods had been responsible for the storm surge barriers on both the Thames and the Hull Rivers. The Thames Barrier from where he lived on the south bank was only ten miles away near the London City Airport from where his Father's jet had left yesterday for Edinburgh. He was up so he put on the TV to watch the early news. The storm was now moving over Europe but he could still understand how Gawaine's Nan would be worried.

Edinburgh airport was currently closed to air traffic but due to open in the afternoon and Prestwick would be operating at a reduced volume later that morning, only for departing flights allowing southern and eastern international destination flights to leave.

The rain was forecast to let up in London later that day and there were only sporadic instances of flooding. The Thames looked rough but not unduly so. He didn't know the times of the tides but the water seemed high. He remembered that Gawaine had suggested that he keep a timetable for the tides, for no other reason than that he lived on the river. What use it would have been to him living on the seventh floor above the embankment he didn't know but if he had had one, he would have glanced at it.

He decided to stop on his way to the office at Costa's to pick up a coffee and something to eat, probably the Maple Cured Bacon and Egg sandwich. That should start his day of well.

He didn't hear his landline ring as his closed his condo door.

-0-0-

Arthur was in the tube when he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out, realising that it was Giselle his father's secretary he didn't answer as he would be there within ten minutes. He decided to just pick up a coffee and take it with him into the office. His father wasn't there so there would be no need to worry about the disapproving look he would get for carrying a coffee into the building, especially one from a competitor as the company had financial ties with Caffè Nero which was the UK's third largest coffee chain.

Seemingly, the fact that Arthur liked Costa had nothing to do with it as far as Uther was concerned. He was seen publicly to frequent the competition. Arthur had at one time argued that none of those franchises were on his way to the office but his father had told him that he should have waited and if he was that desperate for a coffee he could have sent his PA down to their own cafeteria.

Arthur knew that he had no intention of giving up his Costa and smiled as he had read that it was the top coffee shop chain by number of outlets in the UK. More than double the number of Starbucks and two thirds more than Caffe Nero. It was the fastest developing company in the world with outlets in mainland Europe, Asia and the Middle East. It was the second largest coffeehouse chain in the world after Starbucks. 'No,' he thought, 'I'll stick with Costa!'

There was a queue; he stood listing to other patrons discussing the bad weather up in Scotland. He arrived in the office ten minutes later than he had intended. He was greeted in the reception area by the Head of Security saying, "Mr. Arthur, Mr. Pendragon's secretary has asked to be notified as soon as you entered the building. She would like you to go directly to your father's office.

Arthur sauntered over to the bank of lifts, nodding at various people on his way. He got into one and Lance joined him, they discussed their weekend plans until the tenth floor when Lance left him and Arthur continued to the twelfth floor.

He was surprised to see a decidedly distraught Giselle waiting for him as he left the lift. "There you are, Arthur! We've been trying to track you down." She turned and made her way to the company's Board Room and he followed.

Once inside, she closed the door and introduced him to Retired Captain Ian Holsworth. "Captain Holsworth is the owner of the air company which supplies your father with flight staff."

Captain Holsworth stepped forward and extended his hand, "Mr. Pendragon, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

Myriads of thoughts flooded Arthur's mind but he heard himself say clearly, "Mr. Pendragon is my father, please call me Arthur."

Captain Holsworth nodded saying, "Arthur, with bad weather in Scotland since yesterday afternoon, we have been carefully monitoring all our planes and pilots. We have not heard from your father's pilot since he left London at twenty-one forty-five hours last evening. The plane was picked up on the radar at RAF Spadeadam west of Newcastle, heading west.

Arthur knew that the direct 534 km flight should take approximately one and a half hours. He tuned in again to Captain Holsworth who was mentioning that there were many other small airfields in the area.

"We are expecting to hear from the pilot anytime. The weather up there has been ferocious, if the power was down and there was no cell service, it is understandable that we have not heard from him. We have recently received contact with crews which landed at other than their destination. We have two other crews in small airports just waiting for the queues on larger airstrips to be cleared and for their destination airports to be on line again. I am sure that the news will be positive but I wanted to personally give you the current situation.

"The weather was critical in their area and landing as quickly and as safely as possible would be the pilot's priority. I am sure that Captain Naylor felt the same and will be getting in contact soon. Your father's Challenger is a good little plane and his pilot is experienced.

"I came personally as PenD has helped us financially on many occasions and your father Uther always treated our company favourably."

Arthur nodded, he knew that Captain Holsworth had had previous dealings with his father. He said, "Thank you, I hope to hear from you soon. Please contact me immediately." He grabbed a pen and jotted down his cell number, handed it to the company's owner…this was an emergency and he wanted to be easily reached.

Ian Holsworth was escorted back to the reception area by the Senior Vice-President. He left telling the man that he hoped that the next time he would be contacting Mr. Arthur it would be with good news. The man nodded, the news of Mr. Pendragon's overdue plane had been kept quiet but as soon as the news media picked up the fact that Mr. Pendragon's jet was missing, it would be on all the TV stations. Luckily at the moment, they had less specific news for their general audience

-0-0-

Arthur went to his office and sat down. Miss Benoit walked after him and mentioned that her mother always suggested a hot cup of tea with plenty of sugar for shock. He looked and smiled confiding quietly that he would prefer a whisky.

Giselle returned the smile with, "I agree. I think your father would second that."

"Wait, here!" Arthur said and went to his father's office and brought back a bottle and two glasses. Miss Benoit had been with his father for over twenty years. He'd know her since he was a youngster. She and her husband had two girls.

He didn't want to drink alone and he poured a double shot for himself and a single for Giselle. He turned on the TV and they watched reports of the damage. Schools and businesses in the more heavily damaged area were closed. People living on the coast were being advised of high tides and those near waterways, of flooding.

Finally, Giselle said that she had work to do, thanked him for the drink and returned to her office. She promised to contact him if she heard anything. Arthur sat at his desk, he propped his feet on an open drawer and considered refilling his glass. His phone was on the desk in front of him and he willed it to ring to alleviate the silence...but it didn't.

There was a knock at his door and his PA Laurence walked in carrying a tray with a carafe of coffee and some sandwiches. "Sir, you haven't taken a lunch break and Miss Benoit said that I should bring something up for you..."

"Thanks, Laurence, put it on the desk," Arthur said as he put his feet on the floor, "Go and get yourself a mug and join me, there's plenty for both of us."

Laurence had been with the company for seven years, four of them with him. He was capable and pleasant to deal with. He was also a cousin of Arthur's friend Gawaine so there was an underlying friendship as well. "Sorry to hear about Mr. P., I'm sure he'll turn up with a great story of his adventures. They probably were off course and put down somewhere safe until daylight."

Arthur nodded that would be what he was expecting but what if that was not what had happened.

-0-0-

Uther was conscious that someone was watching him, he opened his eyes to daylight and a sheep. As he moved his head, it backed up but stayed watching him. He wondered if it belonged to the farmer on whose land the jet was now sitting. Maybe, it thought it had come upon picnickers and there might be treats in the offing. Eventually, after much shooing, and managing to pulling himself upright, Uther gave the beast the evil eye muttering something about lamb chops and mutton stew and the animal decided that it had better things to do and moved down the hill.

Uther noticed that the sheep had companions and felt more positive. He decided to check on Richard who was awake. He handed Richard an emergency water packet and a granola bar. He seemed fine but complained of pains in both his legs as well as a soreness down his back. He was sporting a black eye and some scratches on his face. Uther decided to leave him where he was and take a walk further up the hill to see if there were any houses or roads. If there were stone walls, surely there must be farms.

His eyes were drawn to the furrow which the jet had made as it skidded along the gorse. He marvelled that it had missed the stone wall further down from where Richard and he had sheltered. It seemed to have touched down quite a way back and then continued uphill until it stopped.

Thankfully the area was hilly but with gentle slopes and no exposed rock faces or cliffs. He stood there thanking his lucky stars. Someone had been on his side! He glanced at the plane and co see the co-pilot's body half through the window. He hadn't moved…

He kept climbing higher and in the distance saw a murky ribbon of grey which he really couldn't identify for certain as a road. He could see no traffic and it could he realised have been a river. The ground underfoot was soft and spongey from all the rain but he figured that he could walk that distance barring any real obstacles.

He turned his eyes skywards but he could make out no planes or helicopters. People must know they were missing, he would have to remain positive.

Turning, he prepared to go back down. They would pack up some of the supplies and start on their way. That or sit by the plane waiting for someone to find it. He decided to take into consideration any of Richard's experiences or knowledge of plane crashes before making a final decision.

The plane had not seemed to have shifted so if the weather got worse, he thought that it would make sense to postpone leaving and use it as a base.

He rubbed his hip, he would be more comfortable sitting on one of the upholstered seats than on the ground.

-0-0-

Arthur's mind wouldn't allow him to think straight. Every-time he heard the faint ringing of a phone in one of the adjoining offices, he held his breath as he expected someone to rush into his office with news. He glanced at his watch to see that it was nearly half past three, in seven hours it would almost be twenty-four hours since anyone had heard from the plane except for the radar sighting at RAF Spadeadam.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : BE A GOOD SCOUT, BE PREPARED**

After explaining to Richard what he had seen and how he wasn't certain that the grey ribbon was a road. Richard surprised him by saying that there were binoculars in the overhead opposite the door.

Uther returned to the plane and found them. He also took the opportunity to cover the co-pilot's body with a blanket and wedge shut the cockpit door.

He carefully made his way to the tiny galley and checked the cupboards, nothing but snacks, fruit juices, biscuits, coffee and tea bags. He would have killed for a cup of proper coffee.

When he returned to Richard, he was propped up against the wall. He didn't look as if he was capable of going far. Uther decided then and there that he would use the tea bags and make them something warm to drink. He cleared a space and laid out a double piece of tin foil to make a dry base then following the instructions from the emergency kit, got the fire going. Certainly easier than rubbing sticks together, he decided.

He listened as Richard explained what he'd learned about crashes and the best ways to proceed afterwards. As they didn't know where they were but were unhurt apart from bumps and bruises, he recommended that they stay with the plane until at least noon tomorrow.

"Is the light still blinking on the control board in the cockpit?"

Uther nodded and added that the interior of the plane was basically dry, suggesting "We could spend the night inside, if it rains, we will at least be dry."

Richard agreed but wanted to stay outside until later as he was worried about getting too comfortable, becoming really stiff and then having trouble moving again. He cleared his throat and said, "Mr Pendragon, thank you so much for getting me safely away from the crash. That was the first rule in the training manual."

Uther laughed saying, "Richard, I think in this situation we should be on a first name basis, don't you?" Richard nodded. "I have no intention of giving up on this plane, I need it. If it can't be repaired, I'll put the insurance money towards a new one. I already have a pilot now all I need is a plane!"

Richard grinned. He was sure they would be found and once he'd been before all the various safety tribunals and committees which followed a crash, he'd be ready to fly again. He took the hot tea offered by Uther.

Uther made a second trip up and hill, this time with binoculars and returned grinning. "It's a road, I could see traffic even a couple of trucks."

"They'll be looking for us, Captain Holsworth runs a tight company. He'll be on it right now."

"Tell me about your co-pilot. Did he have a family?" Uther asked as he sat beside him.

"Bob was newly married last Spring! Nice girl, they'd know each other since junior school." He shook his head, "It's awful to think that we have news which for her and his family will be earth shattering."

-0-0-

Arthur heard from Captain Holsworth at half past three. The RAF had air search and rescue helicopters up but the area was large and the skies overcast. They were monitoring for signals from the downed plane. He sounded positive that it would be found and assured Arthur that as the suspected area was mostly gorse covered low hills the terrain was considered hospitable for the controlled ditching of a light plane.

Feeling better, Arthur went to tell Giselle that he was going home and that she should do the same. He told her not to rush in early the following day but to come in for noon and just check his father's mail and cancel any upcoming meetings.

The news of the missing Pendragon jet had not been released to the media as the RAF had said that they preferred searching without do-gooders who could often make the whole job harder.

Arthur had spoken to Gawaine and told him that his father's plane had gone off course and was missing.

"Want company?" had been Gawaine's response.

Arthur had nodded before realising that on his phone he needed to at least reply verbally. He said, "Yes…the time passes slower when you are alone."

"Well, my mother is now here in Sandling and I could be in London in one hour or so."

"Do you want me to meet you at the station?"

"Up to you…or I can take a taxi over."

"If you're taking the High Speed, I'll meet you at St. Pancras and we could maybe grab something to eat. As long as I have my phone on me, I can still be reached. Text me the time you expect to arrive and I'll be there."

Gawaine disconnected and sat looking at the wall. Arthur was obviously more worried than he was letting on as usually he would have made a joke of his offer, assuring him that he didn't need a babysitter and to get lost! He planed to get the train just before five and then change at Ashford to the High Speed to London and he's be there in just over an hour.

Gawaine was Arthur's closest friend in their little group, split between friends from school and people from university. There were few secrets between them and he was well aware of the difficult relationship he had with his father. Mr. P. was demanding often treating his son as he would his staff. Arthur had lots of stress being in business with him. It was a family business and a very successful one at that, as the sole heir he could hardly chuck it in to find something else. Gawaine knew that Arthur enjoyed his work and was good at it but the stress was problematic.

Sitting on the train, he sent Arthur his ETA, deciding that Arthur needed a night out on the town, where he could forget his work problems. Gawaine often felt that Arthur would benefit from a steady girlfriend and although Gawaine saw many hopefuls, nothing ever materialised beyond a couple and drinks and maybe a meal. He figured the longest Arthur had ever been with one woman was a three week fling a year ago and that had ended dismally when in the middle of a get together at Lance's, the women had publicly told him before walking out, to grow up and decide what he wanted in life and then maybe she would consider him as a serious prospect.

Lance's wife was embarrassed but the others just laughed teasing Arthur that they had the perfect girl in mind for him and that he shouldn't worry as there were many fish in the sea.

Surprisingly, Arthur had never commented upon it again and had struck closer to home by attending any do at which he needed a partner by inviting his P.A. Laurence's sister-in-law Tess. Tess was around five years Arthur's senior and not on the market for marriage as her husband had died in Afghanistan two years ago and as she told her friends laughing, "With two young children, I have enough to do without breaking in another teenager." She was one of those women who fitted into any situation, she was bright, a partner in a London law firm and not without many gentlemen admirers but she held herself above gossip and was admired and liked by people she met.

Arthur obviously felt comfortable with Tess and she to a lesser degree mothered all their group. Nevertheless, unbeknownst to Gawaine, Arthur felt certain that Tess had a soft spot for his best friend and he believed that they were well suited but he had kept that information to himself.

Gawaine needed a partner who was level headed and able to cope with his harebrained ideas. The children loved Gawaine and often Tess would shake her head when the three of them were together. It brought to mind the fact that their father was missing so much of their lives, she would get sad and then Gawaine would say or do something silly and she had to smile.

He texted Arthur that his train had arrived and walked up the platform. Across the way he could see one of the Chunnel trains getting ready to depart for the Continent by way of Ashford where he had changed trains.

Arthur was waiting for him as arranged at Costa's, he grinned as he knew of Arthur's addiction and his father's despair.

He noticed the drawn look on Arthur's face and realised that he was worried. He put his arm around his shoulder and said, "Try not to worry, let the air rescue people get on with their job. I'm sure Uther is coping in whichever situation he has found himself. He has a strong personality and will have the flight crew in shape in no time." They walked from Costa's along the concourse to the restaurants on the second floor and decided to eat at The Betjerman Arms.

They had only just been seated and ordered their drinks when Arthur said, "Gawaine, would you go up with me to Edinburgh? I feel awful staying in London when I know that he is somewhere in Scotland."

Gawaine nodded and took out his phone, "Just let me clear my agenda for tomorrow and I'm all yours." He knew by the look on Arthur's face that he couldn't have said anything better.

"Let's check flights now and we can take the earliest flight."

Arthur felt better, this was why he and Gawaine had remained friends. They understood each other. "Easyjet or Ryanair?" Gawaine asked referring to carriers.

"Neither, I have spoken to Holsworth's people and we can leave from London City at nine tonight. Can't land at Spadeadam as it's RAF but Carlisle is only 16 miles way, and only 75 odd miles to Edinburgh. Mrs. Beggs knows we're coming so we have somewhere to stay. Beggs will be at the Edinburgh airport and can drive us to Carlisle tomorrow."

Gawaine said, "Back up a few minutes…you only just asked me if I'd go with you and you had it all planned out ahead of time."

"I know you, Gawaine," said Arthur slipping his arm around his friend's shoulders, "I knew I'd be able to could count on you!"

-0-0-

Uther listened carefully, he was surprised that there were no planes overhead. Little did he know that the search was under way but that they were following a grid pattern. All other private planes which due to the weather had landed at an airfield other than their destination had been accounted for.

No locals had reported hearing a low flying plane the previous evening and no one had heard a bang or a thud or seen flames or noticed a disruption in the usual landscape. The only proof of the plane's existence had been the blip on the radar and the fact that it had never reached Edinburgh.

Uther knew that his plane was not large. Its length was around fifty-eight feet(18m). Its wingspan was the length of a London double decker. How could you loose a double decker bus? His jet had a personalised paint job in the company colours of deep yellow and red. If he ever got out of here, it was going to be repainted in stripes of fluorescent orange and lime, then no one could miss it, he chuckled to himself. "Right!" he looked across the barren moorland and sighed as he thought, 'Hidden in full view…'

Richard looked up enquiringly at the sound of his laughter. He told him his plan and he'd laughed. "Not unlike the black-box. You know nearly twenty-four hours ago we were leaving London, I feel certain that tomorrow, we'll hear planes and someone will come to this God-forsaken hill to find us."

"Once it gets dark," Uther told him, "I'm going to climb back up the hill and put my Boy Scouts training into use and try sending morse light signals to the cars on the road. Maybe, someone will recognise the flashing sequence of the SOS and tell the police."

Richard nodded, "Three short flashes, three long flashes and three short flashes. It's worth trying. The news will be out about the missing plane and there are lots of people who will have their eyes out for something just in case."

-0-0-

At that very moment, Arthur and Gawaine were landing at Edinburgh. They had little luggage and were met by Beggs within minutes of landing. He nodded at Arthur as he put their bags in the boot.

"No news yet, Mr. Arthur?"

"Nothing…I'm sure that if the ceiling would lift it would be easier to visually locate the plane. Captain Holsworth will be here tomorrow. We're to go to Spadeadam. On the bright side, at least Gawaine and I arrived here safely."

Mr. Beggs nodded and drove them to the Pendragon residence on Caledonian Crescent.

Gawaine was impressed with the house in front of which Beggs stopped the car. He'd stayed with Arthur at his family home in London when his parents went away and Uther had agreed that he could spend the holidays with his son. Not that he saw much of the senior member of the Pendragon household but his parents were happy to go away leaving him with his friend's father…happier than leaving him alone at home.

Arthur showed him the guest room, complete with an ensuite. He told him that they'd eat in the dining area in the kitchen and to contemplate a full breakfast which was one of Mrs. Beggs' specialties.

They sat in the TV room and scanned the channels for any notification that there was a missing plane. It was mentioned in the national news and people in the countryside were asked to check their properties.

"They'll find him!" said Gawaine with conviction.

-0-0-

The boy in the back of the car said, "What's that Mummy?"

"What's what, Sweetheart?" said his mother.

"There are lights flashing on a hill way over there."

"Probably just someone's lights in one of the old farms."

The lad picked up the rhythm of the flashing and nodded his head to accompany it. "Maybe it's a space ship and they are trying to contact us…"

His mother smiled, Bobbie amused her as he took such an interest in life. He should have been called Robert Question Mark McCleod. She kept a watch on the road as at this time of the evening the deer would sometimes come down to eat the short grass on the verge. Soon she came to the roundabout and turned east. Home was maybe ten minutes away.

They pulled into the driveway and she was pleased to see that her husband's car was in its usual space. He worked so hard and although she knew he had to do his fare share of overtime, she regretted his being unable to spend more time with the boys before bedtime.

"How's my little Cub tonight?" said his father as they came in.

The boy yelled, "Daddy!" and ran to his outstretched arms.

"Where you good for Mummy and Akela?"

Robbie smiled, "Akela said that I will be a great Scout one day. We were learning how to tie knots and Joey tied his shoelace to Khan's and they fell over. Akela made us promise not to tie up any of our brothers and sisters! She's funny isn't she?"

Mr. McLeod smiled, Akela was in reality one of the dispatchers from his station, a middle aged woman with a heart of gold. He was glad that all his boys had her as their Cub pack leader.

Robbie was now playing with the light in the living room. His mother said, "Stop it you'll break it!"

He seemed miles away and his father came over and said, "What are you doing?"

"Playing like the lights on the hill…" He turned the light off and on again, saying, "On off, on off, on off, and o—n off, o—n off, o—n off, and then on off, on off, on off!"

His father said, "Did you learn that at Scouts?"

"No, I saw the lights when I was coming home with Mummy. She said it was a light in a farmhouse but it had a musical beat, see…" He then repeated the sequence.

His father went into the kitchen and said to his wife, "Did Robbie mention lights?"

"Yes, he finally decided that it was aliens trying to…" she looked at her husband and said, "It was above Upper Farm in that area. I didn't see them and I had to keep my eyes on the road because of the deer."

As her husband left the kitchen, she heard him say, "RAF Spadeadam? Inspector Garth McLeod from Carwinley. I'd like to report unidentified signally from…" He returned grabbing his coat saying to his wife, "Can't overlook it, I'll phone you later from the station." He leant over and kissed her on her cheek and was gone out the door.

She heard the car start and said a little prayer for the occupants of the plane which she knew was missing. 'Had Robbie seen the Morse light signal?' She thought probably not but you couldn't ignore light signals from the hills when there is a missing plane in the area…

-0-0-

Uther sat flashing his torch until he was cold and the amount of traffic on the road had lessened. He made his way down to the plane. Richard was sitting inside and Arthur said, "I'm too cold to do it anymore, my fingers no longer work properly. I think the clouds might be lifting as I could see a misty moon. Wonder what happened to the sheep?"

"Probably curled up on clean straw next to all his friends. Maybe tomorrow we could think of scouting around if it is dry."

Uther nodded. It was Thursday evening, they had been with the plane for over forty-eight hours. Surely someone would be looking for them and find them. He thought of Arthur and regretted that he had to worry about his missing parent. Thank Goodness that he had left him in London as he was indispensable for the firm's continuation. He'd put so much into it over the years and now the mess with Balfour and his being stuck on a hill in possibly Scotland.

They'd be getting hungry tomorrow as even though they had rationed the food and snacks they had on the plane they were running low. He smiled sadly, he's seen some hares but he hadn't a clue how to catch one. Shame he wasn't on his estate in Scotland as he would have had dogs with him, at least the lurcher and probably the greyhound/lurcher cross. He thought of the hares and remembered seeing the dogs hunting them and thought, 'Gosh those dogs were fast…' Slowly he went to sleep.

Much later he was disturbed, he came to slowly, recognising the rhythmic sound of muffled thwupping and slowly his brain identified it.

He sat up and opened his eyes, he saw beams of light covering the ground in sweeping motions. He got up and made his way to the door, there was no use yelling as any sound would have been masked by the sound of the blades. He grabbed the torch praying that the battery was still good and started signalling. The copter turned and swept across the sky and circled the hillside. They'd been found…

Without thinking, Uther dropped to his knees careful of the downdraft. The helicopter came back and remained stationary over the jet. He saw someone being winched down to the ground; he was relieved and this big chap walked over and said with a broad grin, "Mr. Pendragon, I presume?"

"At your service, Sir!" said a relieved Uther grinning back.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **4** : **RELIEF** **AND** **JOY** , **SYMPATHY** **AND** **FRUSTRATION**

Arthur woke to his phone buzzing. He rolled over and reached for it on his bedside table noticing by the radio clock that it was only five fifteen. He said, "Yes?"

A stranger's voice said, "Mr. Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes…!"

"I have someone who would like to talk to you."

Arthur's first reaction was to disconnect as he didn't recognise the caller but then he remembered that his father's plane was missing and maybe this was someone, hopefully other than a reporter who had got his number, with news of its whereabouts.

His heart leapt as the next voice he heard said, "Son?"

He sat bolt upright and swung his legs onto the floor, saying, "Father…? Thank God! Are you all right?"

"Yes, had the adventure of a lifetime and now I'm in some hospital or another being checked out."

"…and the others?"

"Richard is here with me but the co-pilot, died in the crash landing." He waited a moment before continuing, "Think the plane might be a write-off… Let me tell you, I was never happier to wake to see the search lights and hear the helicopter… Will tell you all about it when I get back. Where are you now?"

"I'm here in Edinburgh with Gawaine. Can I tell Beggs as Mrs. Beggs was in a real state yesterday?"

"Yes, also let Giselle and the others know in London. I might have to spend a few days up here. Great hearing your voice, Son, doctors are back, so I should talk to them. Hopefully, they'll let me out and I'll see you later today."

Arthur swung his legs back onto the bed and said, "Thank the Good Lord!" Until he felt tears on his cheeks, he hadn't realise how upset he had been. He promised himself that next time his Old Man said or did something which annoyed him, he was going to remember how he had felt over the last forty-eight hours.

Finally he got put of bed and padded across the room to the hallway and went to Gawaine's door. He tapped politely but when that produced nothing he walked in and over to the bed. He said, "Gawaine, wake up!"

There were muffled grumbles and finally Gawaine's head appeared and still with his eyes closed he said, "This had better by good, Pendragon!"

"It is! My father's been found. He's being checked out somewhere and said that he'll get in touch later."

"Calls for a drink…" Gawaine said with a smile as he opened his eyes more fully.

"There should be a bathrobe on the back of your door. Put it on and come down to the kitchen. I'm going to wake Beggs and give him the good news and then you can have a drink, tea or coffee and probably breakfast."

"You're no fun!" said Gawaine as he pulled back the blankets. Arthur laughed over his shoulder and went to his room to get his dressing gown.

-0-0-

Mrs. Beggs was in the greatest of spirits and the breakfast she presented to them could have rivalled any five star establishment even The Savoy.

Arthur kept his phone on the table beside his plate and waited for further news from his father. It was Beggs who got the call, notifying him that Mr. Pendragon wanted to be picked up in Carlisle at the main entrance to the Cumberland Infirmary off Newton Road at one o'clock.

Beggs said, "Very well, Sir, I'll be there." Then turning to Arthur he said, "I intend to leave so that I'm there by half past twelve." He smiled adding, "You know, Arthur, your father does not like to be kept waiting." Arthur and Gawaine both laughed.

It was now only eight o'clock and Beggs would need to leave by eleven. Arthur said, "I'm going to shower and change as I intend to go with you. Gawaine, you can stay here. Amuse yourself by helping Mrs. Beggs with the dishes and then you can go shopping with her for something special for supper."

Mrs Beggs said turning to Gawaine, "That won't be necessary, Sir, I can manage."

"It actually might be fun," Gawaine said smiling, "I'm sure there are lots of quaint pubs around Edinburgh."

"I said, 'Help, not hinder' Mrs. Beggs!" Arthur reminded him as he left the room.

-0-0-

Arthur saw his father before he saw him. He was surprised by the rush of emotions that flooded his body. His father looked older and maybe a little stiff, but his head was held high and as he caught sight of Arthur, he smiled.

Arthur quickened his step and reached his father, he stopped and realised that he had almost put his arms out to hug him. However the look in his father's eyes stopped him. Instead he held out his hand to shake his, "Father, good to see you," he added quietly as an aside, "I was worried!"

Uther smiled, "As you should be, if I had died you would have a real mess on your hands and the inability to cope. Arthur, you and I need to work closer. You're in London permanently from now on, unless it is critical that I send you somewhere else. Anywhere I go you will be there, however to protect the future of PenD, we will never travel by air together."

Arthur caught his drift and smiled. His father walked towards the Jag and Arthur followed.

On the way back to Edinburgh, Uther brought him up to date on everything that had happened. "We managed the two of us but Richard has to remain in hospital for further evaluation. Told him I still consider him my personal pilot. Plane might be a write-off. Shame really after the custom paint job but never mind, I'll get a new model if it is.

"Some kid saw my torch as I was signalling and later was playing at home with the lights and his father realised what was going on. Lucky for me, he was a copper and notified air rescue. They found us early morning; it was still dark. Remind me to give a donation to his Scout Group, and maybe a couple of days in London for the Cubs and their Akela...seems there are only five Cubs. Take care of that will you!"

Arthur was impressed by the idea that his father felt something so strongly that he was driven to an act gratitude but then it was spoilt as Uther added, with raised eyebrows, "It won't break the bank and it will be good publicity!"

-0-0-

Uther spent most of his time on the phone on the drive back to Edinburgh. "Beggs, I'll be returning to Carlisle tomorrow morning for another meeting with the air safety people. Then early the following morning, Arthur and I will be attending Lord Mackenzie's funeral."

He turned to Arthur saying, "His wife the Lady Curstaidh has invited us to stay on the estate. Notify them you are travelling with a friend and I'm sure, they'll offer to put him up too."

Arthur nodded, Gawaine was easy going and he knew with all the ales and whiskey served at a funeral in Scotland that getting him to agree to go would be no difficulty.

As Beggs put the car away, Arthur carried his father's bag into their house. Beggs came back to announce that Mrs. Beggs had set a light lunch in the library. Arthur was hungry, breakfast seemed days ago.

Gawaine had shopped with Mrs Beggs and had talked her into making Scotch Eggs. She'd laughed assuring him that there was nothing Scottish about them but even she was not immune to Gawaine's charms and once presented with eggs and sausage, she agreed. She used parsley, onion, marjoram and the juice of a lemon, offering to include a little chopped anchovy but the look on Gawaine's face made her laugh. He was the official taster and assured her that they were the best he had ever tasted.

He'd grinned telling Arthur who then wondered which other of Gawaine's favourite snacks might be there.

Arthur's father asked Beggs to bring him a tray to his office with a selection of food and a coffee, explaining that he had some calls to make.

Therefore, there were only two people in the library and Arthur really enjoyed the meal, telling Gawaine what he knew of his father's escapades. He explained about the proposed trip to the funeral and the possibility of staying over at Coghar. He assured him it would be fun as Balfour had sons their age who were a hoot and up for anything.

-0-0-

The funeral at St. Rhydian's reformed presbyterian Church of Scotland was a somber affair, well attended by shocked congregation members, as well as extended family and business associates. As Balfour's casket left the church, a lone piper standing in the graveyard played Amazing Grace, followed later by a rendition of Scotland The Brave as the family left the gravesite.

There was many a tear on the attendees' cheeks and Uther had nodded, it was a suitable send off.

True to the plan, Gawaine and Arthur were house guests, being accommodated in adjoining rooms with a shared bathroom.

Gawaine never the serious one greeted Arthur the following day with a "Good Morning, My Lady," when they both arrived in the bathroom at the same time, for his inappropriate greeting he received a wet towel in the middle of his chest.

"What?" he said, "You have to agree that with this many bedrooms, the lord and lady of the manor would have had separate rooms."

Arthur laughed, "With a revolving hallway door on his Lordship's suite, I presume."

"I can assure you the young lassie last night was ready, willing and able and I am you have to agree a fine specimen of a man."

"Have it your way but get ready as I intend to take up Robbie's offer of a tour of the estate. It's fabled for its deer." Arthur knew that Gawaine had not returned to his room alone and deep down wished that he had the same open minded attitude on bedding the fairer sex. His father had laid down the law when he was younger explaining the need to respect himself as well as all women and more importantly the family name. To be careful with whom he had sex and to think of his future status as a married man and father of the next generation of Pendragons.

To date no lady, young or old had caught his attention seriously. He'd had his share of affairs but had been careful not to put himself in any situation which might end up with a legal battle and a forced marriage.

"Shame they're not in season as otherwise, you'd be out hunting," Gawaine said, brining him back to the present.

Arthur's mind jolted back to the subject of hunting, he laughed, "Always on the edge of insulting someone. Hardly a suitable activity following the funeral of a man shot on the moors. Anyway, the new Lord Gordon MacKenzie has invited me to return in season. He even said that I should bring my 'not so delicate of mind' friend with me!"

"He didn't call me that?"

"Well, he would've if he had known you better! Anyway, hurry up and get ready, as I'm famished and I think a full Scottish breakfast might fill the spot."

He was not to be disappointed as the cook and kitchen staff had done themselves proud. The breakfast room overlooked one of the rivers on the estate. Breakfast was served buffet stye and the sideboard was crammed with eggs, sausages, bacon, black pudding, tomatoes, mushrooms and baked beans. Arthur's heart leapt as he also saw a small sign offering scrambled eggs with either the estate's smoked salmon, haddock and even kippers.

He ordered the eggs and salmon choice with potato scones while Gawaine went for the full breakfast which he told Arthur would easily have cost ₤30 ($60) in any good hotel in Edinburgh.

They sat in the lounge drinking coffee. It was a lovely home, decorated in good taste with many antiques and some priceless landscapes. There were a few portraits of horses by Stubbs and even various deer by Landseer whom Arthur remembered was also responsible for the lions at the base of Nelson's Column in Trafalgar Square. He felt quite at home in the great rooms as his family home also contained worthwhile artwork.

They returned to their rooms for their coats and met Robbie in the front hall at half past noon. He assured them that would be back in time for lunch which was served in the conservatory at two o'clock. "I realise that's late but we don't eat until eight-thirty in the evening, however should you get hungry in between you can always ask for something light from the kitchen."

Gawaine had eaten enough to last him to supper and Arthur was glad that his eggs and salmon had been lighter and he might consider lunch.

They travelled the estate in a Land Rover with Robbie pointing out the highlights as a fond parent might introduce his offspring. He was the middle son and his life was that of estate manager. He had game managers and staff but this was his choice of career.

Arthur picked out herds of red deer and he and Robbie got into a deep discussion about herd management. Gawaine more interested in venison on a plate than numbers and suitability of various stags, so he just enjoyed the rolling hills and the colours of grey rocks, mauve heather, green grass and yellow gorse.

They ended up at one of the estate farms which specialised in Highland Ponies. Arthur was impressed at seeing up close some of the sires which his father had used over the years on their own mares at Throgmorton. Their next stop was at a farm dealing with Highland cattle, even Gawaine had to be impressed with their shaggy locks and imposing horns. Everywhere there were working collies.

Gawaine for once felt that if ever he decided to have a dog it would be a Border Collie but then…at one of the farms, he met a Border Terrier and that was it as far as he was concerned. The breed would suit him perfectly, it was a dog which looked like a real dog, intelligent, fearless, loving, loyal and determined. He decided then and there, confiding in Arthur and Robbie, that once his mother's old retriever died, he would suggest a terrier, a Border to be exact.

Arthur just laughed imagining Gawaine's mother chasing a Border puppy who had decided that anything which moves is fair hunting material. "Mind you," Robbie explained, "As they age they do settle." However, Arthur still couldn't shake the vision of flying skirts and verbal threats as the pair raced to see who could get to the chickens first.

Soon they were approaching the house. Arthur thanked Robbie, "I can see that you are very proud of the estate and you have a right to be. I know we only saw part of your two thousand acres but I am looking forward to coming back."

Robbie smiled obviously touched saying, "Next time, if we plan accordingly we might be able to view it from the air. There is a local helicopter-for-hire company and you really get a much better idea of the estate."

The word helicopter brought back his father's lucky escape, he smiled and said, "I'll hold you to that."

Robbie turned to Gawaine and said, "If you want to see a nice Border Terrier, tell Forbes the butler and I'm sure he'll be only too pleased to let you meet his Hamish. That's one nice dog!"

-0-0-

Supper that night was subdued. Arthur was amused that Gordon seemed to jump every time he as addressed as His Lordship. His charming wife Margaret seemed stunned when referred to as the Lady Margret.

Once the older guests and family members had retired, the remaining guests and extended family went to the library. Drinks were served and Gawaine immediately started up a conversation with one of the women. Arthur envied his ease with women, wondering if this was the mysterious lady from the previous night or another possible conquest.

Gawaine walked over with the blonde and another woman. He introduced them as Megs and Rhiann. Megs smiled and possessively placed her hand on Gawaine's arm. Arthur nodded to both of the women and Gawaine motioned to the table in the window. "Come on, Arthur, join us we're going to play cards."

Arthur hated card games but smiled pleasantly following the three of them to the table with his whisky. He knew that Gawaine was trying to set him up but although the Rhiann woman was attractive, he felt nothing. Gawaine gave him a wink and a nod and Arthur smiled weakly.

Later when Gawaine made a move to leave, the blonde stood beside him, Arthur said, "It was nice to meet both of you." He knew that Gawaine was shooting him daggers but he just mentally shrugged and walked off to find Robbie to thank him again for taking them out around the estate.

Later, he glanced around to see if Gawaine was there but he couldn't see him so he just went up to his room. He fell on the bed too disappointed with his own behaviour to get undressed.

Waking later to someone in the bathroom, he figured that Gawaine was back. He knew that the next day, Gawaine would be commenting on his behaviour but, he was who he was and he wasn't comfortable picking up woman.

He finally got undressed but couldn't fall asleep. He would if he had been asked, admit that he was predominately happy. However, he knew there was something worrying him. His close friends fell in and out of love at the flip of a coin, but not him. He would be loathe to have to admit in public, even to his closest friends that it surprised and worried him that over the years, he had never met anyone who made his heart really thump with anticipation and joy.

He envied Gawaine with his ability to chat up girls so easily. He just didn't have it, he knew half of what Gawaine said to his dates was stretching the truth but when he tried to do the same, it sounded untrue and left him embarrassed.

All the things he had done and could do in business were noteworthy, however socially he was inept and a disaster. He felt confident with the business partners and their wives, even his close friends' wives but put him in a situation were younger women were present, and there was that expectation to pair off, he felt insecure and completely out of his depth.

He had even wondered if he were gay. He didn't think he was as he had had affairs with women but he knew his performance was lacklustre and he was happiest when it was time to go home.

He'd even seriously thought about his friends but their closeness would be explained as a non-sexual friendship. He was not attracted to them and he didn't stay awake at night dreaming about or lusting after them.

He felt comfortable with older woman and he considered Tess a good friend. She often stood close to him and many times their hands were around each other waists but the feelings were not what he would have called sexual. She was comforting in a loving way and he felt at ease with her.

One day in a group near the bar, he had stood behind her with his arms over her shoulders, realising that he had never stood with anyone else that way. Gawaine had picked up on it. "I see you were getting cosy with 'La Belle Tess'! She's a bit out of your class but go for it. She a lovely person and you would make a wonderful couple."

"Sorry, Gawaine, it's not to be as she's waiting for someone else."

"Anyone I know?"

Arthur remembering his promise to never let on to Gawaine that Tess liked him, shrugged his shoulders saying, "No, I don't think so." He was spared having to say anything else as they had reached their table and the women had turned towards them laughing.

Wishing that Gawaine would stop chasing anything in a skirt and take a serious look at the people around him, Arthur decided that one day soon he would try to put the wheels in motion. Possibly a dinner in his flat with Tess and her sister as his guests. He'd invite Gawaine to join them and see if anything materialised.

Was he to be one of those humans who would spend his life alone? All his friends would be getting married, he'd be the third wheel, the husband's best friend from years gone by and the so called uncle to all their offspring.

He smiled; he liked kids, well, the ones which he knew. They were entertaining and when he got tired of them, they again became their parents' problem. He knew his father expected grandchildren, now if only he could find a women for whom his eyes lit up and his breath caught in his throat.

Gawaine used to laugh, putting his arm around his shoulder and say, "Don't worry, Arthur, practice makes perfect. We'll try again tomorrow!"

Arthur would finally laugh and say, "I'm warning you, Gawaine, I hope you're being careful. I don't want to be an honorary uncle any day soon."

Laughing Gawaine said, "No more than I am ready to be a father. The girl that I will marry has not yet appeared on the horizon but when she does, you'll know as I will be a changed man, faithful and devoted. Now…if we could only find your one true love, we'd be home free!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : A PLAY IN THE OFFING**

Arthur and Gawaine were sitting at the airport waiting for the BA flight back to London. Uther was staying on to help Lady Curstaidh with the lawyers involved with her late husband's estate regarding his business dealings. Uther expected to be there about a week so he sent Arthur back to London and Gawaine who was also due back at work went with him.

Arthur bought two coffees and now all they had to do was sit and wait until their flight boarded.

The conversation got around to Arthur's love life or really lack of same. Gawaine was full of suggestions and Arthur was too tired to argue and let him go on and on until a name from Gawaine broke through his thoughts.

"That's it…Tess! Arthur, you get on well with Tess. Don't you have any feelings for her? She'd be a wonderful wife for you. You have chemistry obviously, I've seen you hugging her, I've seen the way she gravitates towards you in a group. You're almost yourself when you are with her. You don't hold her at arms length, you laugh at her jokes and your face lights up when she walks in."

Arthur didn't have the guts to tell Gawaine it was because he felt safe with her, especially as she expected nothing from him...no need to impress with witty remarks or fictitious stories. He shook his head and said, "She's waiting for someone...and sadly it's not going to be me," Arthur said elaborating no further.

"Well, he must be special. Is he already married?"

"No, I think she's just waiting for him to mature."

"Whomever he is…he's a stupid fool! She's a lovely person, if she'd have me, I'd be thrilled! I don't rate my chances as high as yours...what's holding you back?"

"She's determined to wait for him. She doesn't love me, she sees me as a friend. She's been in love once and has two wonderful children. She's willing to wait until Mr. Right comes along. I wouldn't force my attentions on her. I like her too much."

"Do you think her love will ever be returned?"

"I don't see why not! Surely one day, the man in question is going to come to his senses and realise what is going on. All he'd have to do is show that he is mature enough to woo her, to treat her like the someone special that she is and love will bloom...and another man will be tamed and domesticated," sighed Arthur with a grin.

"You sound like a Victorian penny novelist, however that doesn't find you a girl friend. Do you want to be a monk all your life?"

"I can assure you I'm not." He paused a moment before adding truthfully, "I'm just waiting for the right person….someone who will sweep me off my feet and make sweet love to me all night…and day!"

Gawaine rolled in his seat laughing, "I never realised you were so romantic. Somewhere out there, there is a half a heart which has ADP engraved on it, just waiting to be united with its loving partner."

Arthur threw his serviette at him. Gawaine laughed as he bent to pick it up. At that moment, their boarding was announced and Gawaine said, "Come on, break's over, let's get back to London!"

-0-0-

Arthur thought about what Gawaine had said and he wondered if he should encourage him to consider Tess as a possible date. Then he realised that it was Gawaine's reputation as a revolving door and a reputed cad which had Tess in a holding pattern, not unlike he decided, a plane waiting for its landing instructions. He knew that Gawaine was capable of being a gentleman as much of his speech and actions were bravado, however he wouldn't want anything to upset Tess. He trusted Gawaine, so maybe with Tess's approval, he could plan a situation where Tess might in a smaller group see beneath the mask…the real Gawaine.

He decided upon a play in the West End, something not too serious followed by a supper in a nice restaurant. His father was often offered complimentary meals and theatre tickets from satisfied clients. He'd take advantage of them, now he just needed someone else for himself who would make up a nice foursome. Someone Gawaine would ignore. He glanced over at his sleeping friend and thought, 'Sweet dreams, Playboy! Now, to talk to Tess.'

Gawaine was not asleep just lying back with his eyes closed. He couldn't understand why Arthur hadn't asked Tess out. The more he thought about it the more he realised that if Arthur truly wasn't interested and if he wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes except for this mysterious suitor, he might test the ground.

He was ready to get out of the rat race of one nighters with woman for whom he had little respect and certainly even less interest. He wasn't proud of his behaviour but he was a man with needs and acted on them instead of thinking. He admired men who made commitments and realised in that moment that he was no longer a teenager and if he didn't smarten up soon, any woman whom he might respect would have already turned against him.

But Tess, she just treated him like a kid, condoning his antics and supposedly witty remarks with raised eyebrows and a slight shake of her head but never once had she voluntarily started a conversation with him or openly smiled at him. He remembered when she had first returned to their group maybe eighteen months after her husband was killed. His heart had gone out to her but she seemed surrounded by military types and beyond being able to give her his condolences, he had said nothing. He still had his doubts that she and Arthur were strictly friends but if Arthur said that that was all there was, he'd trust him. He decided to turn a new leaf and seriously think about Tess.

With Arthur she was very relaxed, she would lean against him and smile up at him in a familiar almost sibling manner, which Gawaine felt was almost as if there was a secret known only to them. It hurt as her smile for Arthur held a depth to it which he had never seen on the faces of the other woman with whom he himself went out. Tess had never been rude to him and he had never once hit on her. It was just that she seemed subtly withdrawn and careful when he was around.

The seatbelt signal announcing that they were preparing to land, broke into his day dreams.

He looked out the window, London lay below them, the Thames winding its lazy way through the city. In no time, they put down at London City and skipping the taxi queues took the tube.

-0-0-

The next couple of days passed quietly. Arthur got back into his office routine and spent most evenings catching up on business meeting minutes and reports which he had missed while he was away. Giselle had been kind in that she had only given him the more important material with summaries in some cases so it wouldn't take hours.

The first morning he had taken time to give her a breakdown on his father's harrowing flight to Edinburgh but he assured her that he was now in fine form and just working with the lawyers. He'd given her the list of the files his father wanted sent to him and told her she could use his PA Laurence to get the job done quicker.

He ate lunch everyday in the executive dining room and tried to get as much work done as possible with minimal disturbances. He allowed himself to go for a drink every other night after work but kept it to one explaining to the group that he had to catch up after his time away.

He didn't see Gawaine until the Thursday as he'd just come back from Munich. Gawaine had laughed as they had a standing joke about purchasing two Minis from the BMW factory and racing them home across Europe. "You should come over one time and we'll visit their Mini museum, a bit like bringing coals to Newcastle though, don't you think?"

Arthur had laughed and suddenly realised that he had not spoken to Tess about his friend.

Gawaine said, "What are you thinking about, you have that far away look on your face as if you're planning something?"

"Nothing, just something at work that I mustn't forget about…anyway," he finished his drink adding, "I'd better go. My father said he'd phone tonight to go over some file or another and I'd better be in otherwise, he'll think I've been living the high life while he's been away and not getting any work done."

"Are you free on Friday?" Gawaine asked. "One of Ben's sisters and her friends are coming into town and I thought we might join them doing the pubs."

Arthur shook his head wrinkling his nose, "Think, I'll pass, the thought of a group of university students, trying to drink London dry doesn't really appeal to me. I think I'm getting too old for that."

He was surprised when Gawaine said, "Yes, maybe it's a bit juvenile…think I'll take a rain check too."

Gawaine had for a flash, visualised the younger group and decided that if he wanted to impress more mature women, namely one called Tess, he could start then and there by cutting himself off from an evening when he would just get drunk and then be surprised and often annoyed that he had female company in his flat the following morning. For one thing he remembered, it was embarrassing having to say, "And what exactly did you say your name was?'

"Why don't we just get a small group together and I can send out for food?" asked Arthur with a grin, "We can watch a movie or the Formula One qualifying for this Sunday's race in Japan? Because of the time difference, it's on at 9 o'clock Friday night…a boys' night in?"

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Bring a bottle of something you'd like to drink. By the way, does Thai sound good? There's a place that delivers not too far from me."

Gawaine left after one more beer, thinking that in reality, he would probably enjoy a Friday with the old group. He could be himself with no one to compete with or try to impress. They'd know each other for so long that they made a homogeneous unit.

-0-0-

Actually, Arthur did hear from his father and he was happy being able to answer all his questions to show that he was pulling his weight in London while he was out of town. He remembered about the theatre tickets and asked if there were any available.

"Just ask Giselle, I usually hand them on to her and she keeps a check on dates and the like. Are you planning to go out one night?"

Arthur said, "I though't I'd take a couple of friends to see a show…something different than spending an evening sitting around drinking."

Arthur smiled to himself, tomorrow he'd check on the tickets and then talk to Tess.

-0-0-

Giselle confirmed that she had tickets for three performances over the next four weeks. She checked the envelopes and said, "There's a pair for Shakespeare at the National this Friday, two tickets to a musical in the West End and, it seems four tickets for a comedy about an amateur dramatics club at The Duchess, which comes well recommended."

"When's the one at the Duchess?"

"In a fortnight, it's called The Play That Goes Wrong…the three o'clock Sunday matinee," said Giselle looking up from the tickets.

Arthur decided quickly thinking, 'Show's at three, followed by supper.' He said, "Thanks, Giselle, I'll take the Duchess tickets." He'd heard from one of the chaps at work that he'd taken his mother-in-law, his wife and teenagers to see it and they had been royally entertained. He picked up the tickets thinking, 'This might be just be the thing, an amusing show, great company and a good meal.'

"Anything else I can do to help?" Giselle asked.

"No, I think that's all. No, wait! When are the National tickets?"

"This weekend, why?"

"Well, my father won't be back to take advantage of them, why don't you and your husband have a night out, should you not be able to use them pass them on, it seems a shame to waste them."

Giselle was thrilled, it was one of the perks of working for PenD. Uther had always treated her fairly, he wasn't the easiest man to work for but he was not stingy with bonuses and the like. This would be a nice surprise for her husband. She looked forward to going home and inviting him out for a theatre show and probably a meal.

Arthur returned to his office to work. Later that evening he planned to talk to Tess, now he had to decide who his fourth guest would be.

-0-0-

Tess thought his offer sounded great. He explained that Gawaine would be there and she didn't sound perturbed. He also mentioned the fourth ticket and Tess said that her mother was in town that weekend. Arthur realised if she agreed to go, that she would be perfect as the fourth person. He knew Shirley, a pleasant women whom he would be able to chat to, leaving the field open for Gawaine to make a good impression.

Gawaine was also free that day and thought the idea of an afternoon out might be fun, "Hey, Arthur, I know of a great bar in that area. It would open your eyes, I can assure you!"

Arthur then explained that he felt his other guests would prefer a visit to a nice restaurant. He waited for Gawaine to ask who were also going and when he didn't he said, "One of my guests is Shirley an older lady…" He heard Gawaine sigh, so he added, "…and the other is her rather lovely daughter Tess."

He heard a sudden intake of breath so he added, "I'm counting on you to behave yourself, this is your chance to impress La Belle Tess, and, Gawaine, you'll owe me big time if anything comes of it!"

"You know, you always were my favourite friend, Arthur!"

"Just remember that her mother will be present so in reality you will be having to impress two lovely ladies. Speak to you tomorrow and get a good night's sleep. You have a fortnight to mend your ways and prepare yourself with a soigné look, stimulating conversation and possibly some _suitable_ and hear me, my emphasis is on suitable, jokes! I know you can do it or I wouldn't have set up this whole thing."

Arthur heard Gawaine say, "Well, in that case, I'd better be off to bed, I've got two weeks of rigorously clean living ahead of me...to get my life in order and try to grow up! Thanks, Arthur, speak to you tomorrow."

Arthur put his phone on the counter and opened the door to his fridge, maybe there was something he could heat up for supper. He smiled to himself, figuring that one day, someone might invite him out to a small gathering and he would meet that special person.

-0-0-

Uther came back into town that weekend and by the look on his face, things had gone well. He told Arthur that the estate was close to being settled with no financial losses to the business. He said, "Still not sure why Balfour committed suicide but obviously it wasn't because of his finances. He left his wife and family financially secure and now they must just wait for probate."

His plane was as he put it in the shop being checked over. He'd laughed, "Seems they had fun and games removing it from the hillside. The wings were removed and the fuselage was lifted by a transport crane and placed on a truck for the drive to the airfield."

He assured Arthur who had asked if he had watched it, "I'd spent enough time on that blasted hillside, I had no desire to revisit it, anyway that's what insurance is for, you pay enough for it."

As they had little else to say, Uther said, "See you at the office tomorrow. Did you look into the Cubs visiting London?"

"Yes, Giselle has all the information, we just need the name of the troop, to send the official invitation."

"Before I go, there is a funeral for the co-pilot on Thursday in Croydon, think the family should be represented so you can go and take your PA. Get Giselle to send flowers from PenD. Goodnight!"

Arthur thought, maybe he should become his father's PA as sometimes he had him acting as one. Not that he begrudged the Cubs or the flowers. He hoped the weather was good, he'd drive down and maybe wouldn't bother going back to the office. The microwave pinged again and he checked the curry which he was reheating.

His father's cook was wonderful and she sometimes made additional food which was then frozen and packed for him. Alistair his father's man would discretely arrive at the office with a note. Arthur would give him his keys and that night there would be a cooler of prepared meals in the boot of Arthur's car. Celia would never accept money but at Christmas, he was able to repay her for the extra hours she spent on his meals. She'd laugh and go to refuse the cheque but he'd insist and she'd accept with a smile as grandchildren always needed extra clothes.

He needed a cook. Maybe he could get a chef to prepare him a selection of meals which just needed heating up, like M&S but personalised. He didn't often have dinner guests but if he could find someone qualified to do the cooking and serving, he might. He could have his friends over, the meal would be selected before hand and magically appear on the table and just as magically disappear when everyone had finished eating and withdrawn to the lounge.

As he ate his meal, he looked up London Chefs and found quite a few companies with personal chefs and catering staff. He read through the information and smiled, they would be doing exactly what Celia did except he could also have dinner parties. He took his plate to the sink and left it soaking, he wasn't domesticated, he'd put in the dishwasher tomorrow.

He wondered if maybe Celia would be interested in giving him some hours if his father had no need of her. He was pleased with the idea. He could give her a key and let her have free range of his flat. If she didn't feel comfortable serving, maybe one of her daughters might like the job.

He checked his email and texts and got ready for bed, with all the lights off he stood at his window marvelling at the lights of London, he looked down at the little green area below, that of Potters Fields Park which had been in 1988 the site of unrest as the Council had decided to rename it London Bridge City Park. He smiled to himself, the power of the people, the original name had remained and one its most ardent supporters was quoted as saying, 'Every blade of grass is worth its weight in gold.'

He made his way to his bed and lay down.

He suddenly awoke maybe three hours later in a panic, he didn't know where he was just that the plane had landed awkwardly and he wasn't sure if any of the doors would open. He knew he wasn't alone, someone was with him. He relaxed realising he was in his own bed, blaming the bad dream on his father's recent experiences and his story about his jet, yet he kept wondering why he had such a warm comforting feeling about the other person who had been there. Figuring it might have been the dead co-pilot and his mind was playing tricks he said, "Eternal rest grant unto him, O Lord!"

He pulled the sheet up around his neck and to the sounds of nighttime in the city, he again fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : A MATINEE APPROVED BY ALL**

Two weeks before the proposed theatre outing, Arthur noticed that Gawaine's hair had been trimmed, not short but he looked better groomed, more a man of distinction than a slob. He had also trimmed his beard and as a result had a soignée appearance more suitably for his position in his company. Arthur had laughed saying, "Getting ready to impress Tess."

Gawaine had shaken his head, fooling no one and certainly not Arthur, "No, I thought it was just time for a change."

That was not the only change in him as Arthur had noticed that he no longer drank as much during an evening out. He had more to say for himself, joining more in the conversation with Lance and Leon and a beer lasted him longer.

That Friday, Arthur met up with the group again which this time included Hugh and Oliver from Gawaine's work. They were invited to Gawaine's, meeting first at his local for drinks then back to his place for supper. The meal was excellent but as Gawaine didn't cook, he finally had to acknowledge that his mother had said that she didn't consider Pub Grub a proper meal for hardworking junior executives and he had finally let her come to his flat to cook for him and his friends.

"Make sure to thank your mother and tell her how much we enjoyed the meal." Hugh added, "She might even consider repeating her kind offer in the future." The others nodded.

Lance laughed saying, "If ever your mother feels the need to cook for anyone, I would quite willingly offer her the keys to my flat." Leon nodded in agreement.

Arthur smiled; only Oliver was married and his home was outside London and to save on travel time he used to spend the week nights in town at his unmarried brother's. Leon and Lance did have steady girlfriends who seemed quite agreeable to the boys needing time with their male friends. Hugh was happy in a permanent relationship with Doug, a chap he had met at LSE (London School of Economics).

Arthur thought that he was the odd man out as he had no girlfriend or by the look of it, no opportunity to rectify that in the near future. His thoughts were interrupted with Gawaine's saying, "Sitting here brooding on the problems of the world aren't going to get you anywhere,"

If Arthur had to classify Gawaine, he would have said that to the best of his knowledge he was not unlike a bee, flitting from girl to girl. Not that he was entirely to blame as the girls flocked around him, he was a magnet to both unattached women, and probably a few married ones as well who seemed to find him irresistible.

Arthur knew that in his days of heavy drinking, Gawaine well known for realising that he shouldn't be driving, at the end of the evening would hand his keys over to anyone willing to get him home and there were never any lack of willing female drivers.

Mind you, over the last couple of weeks, he had noticed that his friend seemed to be boasting less about his conquests. He seemed to have turned over a new leaf which if he ever intended to win the lady of his dreams, he would need to do.

Arthur decided that following the theatre outing, he was going to seriously rectify his status in life. He was on speaking terms with lots of women but never once had he met anyone with whom he would be willing to share his life. Secretly, deep down, he actually cringed at the thought of having to share his flat with anyone. However, he decided that he would open his mind, consciously meeting new people and hoping that somewhere, someone would catch his eye.

A week before they were to go to the theatre, they were once again in their local for an afterwork drink. "What have we on for tomorrow, are we planning to go out anywhere?" asked Leon.

Arthur on the spur of the moment invited the group to his place to watch the football, Arsenal vs. Man U, an away game. "I'll provide drinks and feed you but nothing exciting either Thai or Mexican from a place near me. They will deliver if I order two hours ahead of time." After much half hearted bickering, the group decided that Thai would suit them.

Arsenal won five to two, which was good as it set the tone of the evening. Arthur was surprised and pleased to see the Gawaine was keeping to his less alcohol regime, seeming to be more interested in the game and the food and less interested in making interminable trips to the bar or the fridge in the kitchen. He was also more fun to talk to as he had a regular conversation with opinions instead of just grunting in agreement like a Neanderthal.

During the following week Gawaine phoned twice to find out what he should wear. "I don't want her taking one look at me and then regretting having accepted your invitation."

Arthur had smiled, "Gawaine wear something which you would wear if you wanted to impress a business colleague from another firm, keep the colours subdued and make sure your shoes and socks match. Girls notice things like that. Anyway, she's seen you lots of times before."

-0-0-

Gawaine dropped his overnight bag at the Arthur's place Sunday around one thirty removing his leather coat and swinging it over his shoulder. He walked three steps, spun around and came back wiggling his hips as he modelled his clothes. He smiled saying, "Do I pass muster?"

Arthur nodded laughing, "You certainly clean up nicely!" and then added, "I never realised how handsome you were!" He subsequently felt embarrassed, he'd never really looked at Gawaine that way, he was always around and apart from seeing colours and textures, he had never paid too much attention to how his clothes fit. These thoughts made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to chase them out of his mind. Now, he saw him as the handsome man he was and understood why he had no trouble with the ladies. He felt himself blushing slightly.

Gawaine laughed saying, "In another universe…you'd fall for me!" He noticed the uncomfortable look on Arthur's face and said almost immediately, "Sorry, that was uncalled for…"

Arthur said flippantly trying to regain his composure, "Well, it would be highly unlikely!"

There was a pause and Gawaine changed the subject, "When do we have to leave?"

"In about forty-five minutes, we want to arrive before them. Come and look at this, we have a few minutes." Arthur had found recent stats on the internet for Norwich who would be playing Arsenal in two weeks. They finally left thirty minutes later, Arthur checking that the tickets were in his suit pocket.

-0-0-

The Tube was not crowded and they soon arrived at Covent Garden, walking south to the Duchess theatre, waited maybe ten minutes in the lobby before Tess and her mother arrived. Gawaine was introduced to Shirley and she smiled at the handsome man standing in front of her. She then gave Arthur a hug, asking after his father. Gawaine smiled at Tess and shook her hand and Arthur gave her a big hug.

The doors to the theatre were open so they decided to step inside and find their seats. The curtain was up and stage hands were putting the last finishes to the scenery.

Their seats were Row D Centre. Arthur had decided that the ladies should seat beside each so Gawaine led the way into the row followed by Tess, then her mother and finally Arthur. Gawaine was on his own as far as Arthur was concerned, it was now up to him to convince Tess, that he was mature and hopefully worth getting to know better.

One of the stagehands was in front of the stage asking members of the audience if any of them could bark like a dog as there was a dog in the play but it had run away. She smiled adding that they had a fur coat the person could wear. The audience loved it and willingly entered into the banter.

The curtain never came down and with the stagehands trying to secure a mantlepiece and a door knob, the director walked forward, shooing them off the stage before introducing himself. This was an annual production by an amateur Dramatics Club, he explained. He mentioned a few of their previous productions, sadly failures, asking for the audience's support in this their current production.

The laughter started and just built during the act. There was a twenty minutes intermission and they stayed in their seats talking.

Shirley thanked Arthur for including her in the outing, adding that she had heard about the play and knew it had won an Olivier Award 2015 Winner for Best New Comedy.

Gawaine turned in his seat so they could all hear him and offered that he had been in a Christmas pantomime as a five year old, playing the part of Tommy The Tank Engine. His grandmother had been very proud of him as he hadn't fallen over and had remembered his lines.

Tess was enthralled, "You had lines and you were only five?"

Gawaine answered with surprise in his voice that anyone should doubt his acting ability. He grinned saying, "Yes, I had to say, 'Toot Toot! Toot Toot!' …and I didn't forget to either."

Tess looked as if she wanted to hug the little five year old who had grown up to be Gawaine.

Arthur smiled happily asking Tess if she had ever been in a play. She laughed and said, "At school, we did Sleeping Beauty. One of the stagehands was a little premature and lit the candles on the birthday cake, we still hadn't finished our lines before flames had engulfed it. It was a smokey mass of melted candles and runny icing."

"My husband couldn't decide whether we should call the fire brigade or rush onto the stage to blow out the flames to save our daughter," Shirley added laughing.

"Tess, which part did you play?" Gawaine asked.

"Sleeping Beauty..." Tess said blushing slightly.

"But there was a slight problem as she disliked the prince and refused to let him kiss her and he had to wake her up by just kissing her hand," laughed Shirley.

"Nothing wrong in being bashful," Arthur said kindly.

"So what about you?" Gawaine asked turning to Arthur, "Did you ever tread the boards?"

Arthur laughed but said nothing, Shirley said, "Come on, Dear, the others shared."

Taking a big breath, Arthur explained that one Christmas, the Scouts and Guides put on a joint venture and he was Prince Charming. Gawaine snorted at that but Arthur bravely continued, "The girl playing Cinderella was taller than me and when on opening night, I knelt down too close in front of her and I had to lean back a little to glance up at her…I overbalanced and landed on my bum." The others broke out laughing. "However, there was one good point as my father said that it was the best part of the show!"

The house lights went down and they turned once again to follow the action on the stage. The theatre again rang with laugher, even guffaws. Arthur fully enjoyed the show and he knew that Shirley was also having a nice time. He saw Gawaine and Tess were laughing and smiling, he decided that his idea of the play and supper had been a good one.

It was the kind of play that left everyone in the highest of spirits. It had been an enjoyable way to spend a Sunday afternoon. Complete strangers smiled at each other on the way out and Arthur heard people commenting that they hadn't laughed so hard in ages.

-0-0-

Gawaine hailed a taxi. The restaurant impressed them it had been a good choice on Arthur's behalf, actually his father had eaten there and had favourably remarked upon it and Arthur had decided to give it a go. They agreed that the food was great, the service unobtrusive and laughing Gawaine acknowledged with a grin that the company was excellent, Tess had smiled at him. Arthur had thought that there was more to the saying, 'manners maketh the man', than was credited.

They spoke about all sorts of things with Tess confessing that she had told her teacher in kindergarten that she had a little brother called Arthur and it was only when her mother met the teacher that she was able to set her straight explaining that her daughter had decided on her own, to adopt Arthur into their family.

To which Arthur had commented "…and then along came baby Max and bumped me out of my position." Tess had reached warmly for his hand and said, "I will always look upon you kindly, even if you are not an actual member of the family, the kids love you, Alfred told his Grandma that when he needs to get a job, he will apply to be your PA and Libby adores you."

Gawaine had laughed, no wonder Arthur got on so well with her. She was charming, intelligent and so easy to talk too. Her mother Shirley was also a lovely person and he smiled thinking that his mother would get on very well with her.

Being a gentleman, Arthur hailed a taxi to escort the ladies home. He had no intention of letting them go unaccompanied so he and Gawaine went along to see that they arrived home safely, regardless of the fact that they lived in the opposite direction to his place. He knew that you could never be too careful and that it would be appreciated by them.

They pulled up outside Tess's house and Arthur got out giving his hand to help Shirley, she said to him quietly as Gawaine was helping Tess, "Your friend is lovely, I have been telling Tess that she should be getting out and about more. Thank you, Arthur, for a lovely evening."

She smiled nodding goodnight at Gawaine and made her way into the house. Once at the door, she thanked Arthur again, then went in.

Arthur heard Tess say to Gawaine, "Thank you. I really had a lovely time. I hope to see you again soon." She gave him a peck on the cheek and then with a smile and a nod for Arthur she went into the house.

Arthur smiled to himself, it had been a successful evening.

They had intended to take the tube home but Arthur heard himself say to the waiting taxi driver, "One Tower Bridge." He shrugged, he could afford the trip across London, as the roads were practically deserted.

He settled into the seat, stretching out his legs, turned to Gawaine and said, "So?"

No answer, so Arthur turned to him and again repeated "So…?"

Gawaine put his head back and smiled, "I can see why you are so comfortable with her. She is not only intelligent and interesting but very beautiful and kind. I thoroughly enjoyed myself and I hope she did too. I know she found the play very amusing on a few occasions digging me in the arm and even clutching my sleeve."

"You enjoyed yourself then?"

"I certainly did. The play was a perfect choice, the meal was great and the company of the ladies excellent. It made me consider the women I've been seeing, in a not too favourable light."

Arthur said, "They're not all that bad…" He winked and nudged Gawaine in the arm and continued, "Though, some of them do leave a lot to be desired. Now you will have to set your standards and become the person you were meant to be, not the person you lapsed into being to socially score."

"I'm turning over a new leaf. I have to admit that I've been happier over the last four weeks than I have been in years. No effort to make an impression, with the wrong type of women. With Tess on the horizon, my values changed. I know you'll laugh, but I think the new me is really me and the prior me has been a facade behind which I have been hiding. Knowing all too well, it was doing me no good that I was selling myself short but too lazy to change anything."

Arthur nodded, "I think you might have it figured out perfectly." Then he smiled nudging Gawaine in the ribs before saying, "You didn't mind having to leave her at her front door? I bet you wanted to follow her right into her house."

"No, strangely I didn't. I felt more as if I wanted to get to know her. It felt right, you know she said that she hopes to see me again. Arthur, I'm going to be very careful how I behave in her presence, she just make me feel like a gentleman as she is such a lady."

Arthur had to smile, he had never heard Gawaine be so impressed with a woman who was at this moment beyond his reach. He also noticed his omission of the peck on his cheek. He was obviously holding back on that. Gawaine was well and truly smitten; Arthur felt that if he had truly changed his ways, he just had to play his cards right and he would have every chance with Tess.

The worse thing would be for him to slip back into his old lackadaisical way and let himself be influenced by his heavy drinking friends who had low self esteem and even lower aspirations which for many of them revolved around the fact that they didn't return home alone after a night out.

Arthur had always felt that Gawaine had slipped into that quagmire after a hard breakup about five years ago and had just needed someone to jolt him back to his senses. Someone had…now it was solely up to him.

Gawaine was still going on about the evening, "I've never met anyone like her. Really! It's like a new start, my mind was clear, I now understand that I have been on the wrong track for years. She's beautiful but also unattainable, it's bittersweet. I've met her, I like her, however she's into someone else." He laughed sadly, "Hell, I even like her mother!"

"Well, between you and me, Shirley thinks you are a very nice man too. You said that Tess would like to see you again, Take it slowly, let her get to know the real Gawaine not the heavy drinker who has only one thought on his mind. Plan to take her somewhere, maybe for a coffee to start with..."

"Costa's, presumably?" Gawaine said nudging him.

Arthur continued laughing, "You don't have to include a visit to a bar, take her to the zoo, Kew Gardens, Westminster Abbey, even The Tower. Rediscover our beautiful London with her. You don't have to cut yourself off from your friends, just choose the ones who fit in your new lifestyle and who won't embarrass you."

"But…" Gawaine said shrugging, "It still comes back to the fact that she is waiting for someone else."

Arthur realised that there would be no going to bed early. He had no intention of telling him that Tess was attracted to him. This would be her prerogative. Luckily, tomorrow was a bank holiday as he was sure Gawaine would want a nightcap and then talk until the early hours of the morning about their day out and 'La Belle Tess'.

He smiled sadly, surely somewhere there had to be someone who would make him feel that way. So excited that he wouldn't be able sleep, just wanting to replay what had happened during the evening between them. He was unsure of himself that if he gave someone his heart, it might just be thrown back at him. He thought to himself that getting maudlin would never accomplish anything. He decided to remain positive…maybe the person wasn't even in London. He'd bide his time but keep his eyes open. He had the childish feeling that once he met them, he would know…it would be love at first sight!

Gawaine remarked on the city lights and sighed, "It's certainly a clear night, warm and suitable for lovers."

They had arrived at the condo. Gawaine got out and Arthur paid the driver. The man thanked him for the tip adding, "Your friend has it bad..."

Arthur grinned at him and joined Gawaine at the lobby door as the taxi drove away. He'd been right in figuring that they wouldn't be getting to bed until way after midnight. Gawaine sat down and had a drink, he was buzzing, happy and he recounted every word which had passed between Tess and him that evening.

Then he became morose, repeating endlessly that he was being silly as he had got his hopes up even knowing that she was unavailable. "She has kids," he finally said, "By no stretch of the imagination would I be a good role model."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : FOREVER AT THE MERCY OF EROS**

Gawaine repeated, "She has two kids…"

Arthur stopped him then and there, "The only thing you can do is behave in a gentlemanlike fashion. You'll grow on her, you're a good catch in your present frame of mind. Think before you do something stupid and look around you, you have some very good friends who have stood by you through everything you've got up to, they obviously believe in you. You've been going through a rough patch...become the old Gawaine who spoke with his eyes not his hands and let nature take its course.

"As to the kids, they would probably see the goodness inside you even before their mother. Actually, Alfred reminds me of you when you were a nine year old and we were in school. Little Libby only wants attention and love."

Gawaine yawned and stretched, "I think I'm ready to turn in. Thanks, Arthur, I will try to think positively, I'd give anything for Tess to like me and maybe go out with me a couple of times."

"I'm bushed as well, Arthur said, "But just think, Tess did know that you were to be the other person on the theatre outing and she agreed to go. I didn't have to twist her arm and I certainly believe that she has a pleasurable evening. Let's leave things as they are for now, tomorrow will be a new day and you can plan how you are going to favourably impress her and the kids."

Gawaine grimaced saying, "Not only a beautiful woman but also kids. It will be a wonder if I survive this!" Nodding, he made his way to the guest room he usually stayed in and Arthur picked up the glasses and put them in the sink.

Tomorrow would be another day and then he realised it was already tomorrow and he was tired, living someone else's romantic aspirations over the past three hours had been exhausting, however he knew that if ever he needed a shoulder to cry on Gawaine would be there for him. He smiled as before he could be swept off his feet, he needing to find the person who would be doing the sweeping.

-0-0-

Gawaine tossed and turned.

 _Tess is on a staircase; she smiles benignly at him beckoning him over but never descends to his level. Beside him, so close that he can feel them, is someone else and he realises that he cannot be certain if she smiles at him or the other person._

 _Suddenly, he is on a football pitch, he knows that he is with Arthur and Leon but the other players are indistinguishable. They seem to concentrate on stopping a young boy dressed as a knight, who is stealing all their passes and scoring goals one after another. He can't make out another team but his mother is there and seems to be cheering on the young boy._

 _Then he's in his father's Range Rover driving down a steep path to the beach where he and Arthur used to build sand castles. His grandmother is calling him but he can't hear what she's saying, then a little girl runs past him into the waves. He returns to the castles as they are important and Arthur's is higher than his._

 _His grandmother again calls him and says, "Gawaine, help her! She doesn't know how to swim, she's going to drown!"_

 _He turns to see the child in the water out of her depth, her hands flailing above her head. Arthur springs into action and they race to the water's edge, but the child's head is gone. They run into the waves searching, Gawaine wishing that he had his swimming trunks on and not his good trousers, he knows he'll be in trouble when he gets home. They find nothing._

 _However further along the beach he sees a body on the shingles, rocking gently in the ebb and flow. The repetitive sound of pebbles striking each other as the wave ebbs is what first hits his senses. He wants to cover his ears to blank it out._

 _Arthur reaches the body first and rolls it over then stands and shakes his head. Gawaine arrives and looks down…it's a baby seal, no little girl just a seal…and then with horror, he recalls his grandmother's stories of the selkies, with their ability to change from seals to humans. On moonlit nights they would come ashore to dance on far-flung beaches._

 _He is upset, the child all but forgotten and hears his father's voice saying, "The tide waits for no one, they are taken without noise by the sea..."_

 _He hears a women cry out and sees Tess dressed in traditional mourning garb with a translucent black veil completely covering her to her waist, holding the hand of a little boy also dressed in black. They walk slowly along the beach towards him. Guilt rushes through him as she reaches Arthur and he hears her say, "He's hopeless, Arthur, he couldn't even save my little girl!"_

 _Gawaine realises that Arthur has become Uther who bends over to pick up the body which is now that of the little girl and walks back up the beach with her mother and brother. Gawaine is left standing at the water's edge._

He awoke with a start. The first words on his lips, "Tess!"

The dream was all jumbled, but it had seemed so real as all dreams do at the time and had made complete sense. He racked his brains and remembered a boy in knight's clothing, a beach and castles and something about the tales of the selkie. He had a feeling that Tess was there but not pleased with him.

He got up to go to the bathroom and returned to bed willing himself to continue the dream so he could have followed Uther and Tess.

He fell asleep but not to dream.

-0-0-

Gawaine wandered into the kitchen, yawning but with a grin on his face reflecting that he was still on Cloud Nine from yesterday.

Arthur teased, "You shouldn't start counting your chickens just yet!"

"Who do you think you are, Æsop?" Gawaine muttered grabbing a coffee. "But, you can't blame me as remember, Pope said, 'Hope springs eternal!'

Arthur laughed, "So you survived the night, I see? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I had the weirdest dream, sure that you and Tess were in it. However, I have forgotten most of it. I remember that there was a selkie in it...I think!"

Arthur said, "That takes me back. Remember the tales your grandmother used to tell us when we went to the beach after supper. Half of the time, I was scared stiff. I wasn't ready to see some seal slipping out of his skin and becoming a boy who ran and danced on the beach."

"I always felt that the tales left me feeling uncomfortable," said Gawaine grinning, "In that the selkies might have kidnapped me when I was asleep. I really didn't want to live as a seal in the Irish Sea. But, my dream was a mixed bag as dreams go. I was none the wiser when I woke up."

"Dreams are so annoying," Arthur said, "The ones that you enjoy don't last nearly long enough. Some are more like nightmares. You'd never believe how often I have lost my car in a dream or can't figure out how to get to the office then I look at a clock and realise it's too late anyway…and as to returning to your hotel in a strange city, forget it. Poached or fried?" He said as he turned back to the counter.

"Scrambled with crispy bacon and rye toast?"

Arthur laughed, "Do you want some mushrooms and tomatoes? It's really brunch as it's so late. Can you do the toast? Bread's in the fridge, toaster's on the counter, then you can sit down. It will be ready soon."

Gawaine picked up his phone flipping through texts as Arthur cooked.

They finished their meal. Arthur had suggested that they go out for walk as it was a nice day. They could see loads of people on the embankment below the Tower and decided to join them. Bank holidays were meant for doing something different that was if the weather held. They decided over brunch to cross Tower Bridge walk along the North Bank to the Millennium Bridge and cross back to the South Bank and continue on Queen's Walk to Arthur's place.

The weather was perfect, it had rained overnight but the sun was out and the city looked fantastic. They stopped halfway across the Millennium pedestrian bridge to admire the Globe on their right, the Tower Bridge and Shard ahead of them and St. Paul's on their left.

Tess was never far from Gawaine's mind and he said, "You know, if I go out with her, I could bring her here. We can walk around St. Paul's then come here. We could have something to drink," Arthur raised his eyebrows and Gawaine shrugged and said, "Sorry! A light lunch and coffee, in the little restaurant next to the Globe."

They turned south and walked towards the Globe. Arthur reminding Gawaine how they had first visited the site as fourth formers. Gawaine laughed saying that all he remembered were the diaphanous costumes in Midsummer Night's Dream.

He suddenly stopped dead and Arthur bumped into him, he turned looking shocked and said, "Gawaine, what the matter?"

"I remember some of my dream, Tess was there in black and the dead seal was her little girl," He shook his head.

Arthur had not seen Gawaine so out of his depth for years. He put his arm across he shoulders and said, "Come on! Let's find a little restaurant and we'll have a beer."

They continued past the Globe and walked back along the river, until they came to the Golden Hinde II, the replica of Sir Francis Drake's ship at Pickfords Wharf. Next door was The Old Thameside Inn and Arthur decided it was a perfect place to take a break and have a drink. It was busy but by waiting a few minutes they were able to get a seat outside overlooking the Thames and Drake's ship.

"Do you remember how we came here after we had visited the Globe? That was a great school outing and John Lewis almost missed the bus back to school. I thought Miss Warner was going to have an apoplectic attack. She was so sure he's been abducted but he hadn't been, just got separated from the group when he had needed to go for a wee. I got my mother a tiny model of the ship and I think she still has it."

"Those were the good old days," said Arthur, "When the most important thing was whether we had enough pocket-money and we followed the school rules sufficiently to get weekend passes. Sometimes, I wonder though, if my father was not happier when he was notified that due to some, and might I add minor, indiscretion on my part he was not going to have my company over the weekend."

Gawaine laughed, "My mother always used to phone me on the Monday evening after I had had to stay over the weekend in school as say, 'Did you have a nice time, Dear?' I really think she thought I was at a bloody resort!"

"Guess, it was the only way she would ever hear your voice as you spent more weekend detentions during term in school than at home!" Arthur grinned at him and shook his head.

"Hey, let it be known that many times, I was not the only boarder there. It seems to me if I remember rightly that you often kept me company, I can remember Dr. Ditty Ditchburn asking me, if you _even_ had a home to go to!"

Arthur laughed and said, suddenly becoming melancholic, "But we did have fun didn't we? Remember the PE Master's daughter."

"Stupid girl leaving her diary for her mum to read."

"We were all so sure that they were going to force you to marry her!"

"We were such children! I might have done the nasty, but I can assure you, I wasn't the first!" said Gawaine with a grin. "I was the unlucky one to get caught. Felt sure I'd get the boot but after the Head had spoken to my father, things were ironed over. Did you known that Mozzy married her? He's now teaching there and they have a house on the grounds and kids."

Arthur was glad that Gawaine was back to his normal self. Maybe this idea of his going out with Tess wasn't the best idea, it was as if he had been hit by something that had left him shell shocked. His phone buzzed and Arthur pulled it out to check the caller. It was Tess. He turned it off, now was not the time or the place to carry on a conversation with Gawaine across the table from him.

-0-0-

Arthur phoned Tess later that evening, when he once again had the place to himself. She had just wanted to thank him for an enjoyable evening and to ask if Gawaine had enjoyed himself.

He laughed saying, "I'm surprised that your ears weren't burning all day as he has done little else but talk about you. Did you enjoy his company?"

"Yes, he seems so different when he is away from the group. I know it seems silly but I'm hoping that he will call me. I'd like to meet up with him again."

"Well, I'm surprised he's not camped outside your door. I've never seen him so apprehensive about calling a woman in case she turns him down. If you do, do it gently…he seems to have a devil-may-care attitude but he's got a heart of gold. He can be easily hurt and more importantly, he's my best friend."

"Don't worry, Arthur, I have no intention of hurting a friend of yours by refusing to go out with him. Actually, I am looking forward to hearing from him but if I ever find out that you told him that, you would become persona non grata in my circle."

Arthur laughed out loud, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. By the way, I have tickets for the upcoming match of the Chelsea Under-16s against Man City. I promised Alfred we would go again one day, do you think that he'd be free on Sunday?"

"The way, he feels about football and you, I am sure that any other plans he had made will fly out the window as soon as I mention your offer. I'll have him phone you." Tess realised that Arthur was one of the best influences on her son since his father's death. If he had shown the interest in her that Gawaine had, she'd have married him in the blink of an eye but she knew that Arthur would always remain only a very good friend and she hoped that in the future, he would meet the person with whom she was sure he was destined to spend his life.

She trusted him implicitly with both her son and daughter and she remembered with a smile when the two of them had taken Libby and Alfred to the zoo as Libby was convinced that an emu would make an excellent pet. That was until she saw one in real life and realised it was bigger than her and her bedroom wasn't big enough for the two of them. Arthur had then convinced her to visit the giraffes and she was won over by one of the babies. He had later on her behalf made a generous donation to World Wildlife and she had received a plush giraffe which she had insisted upon naming Arthur much to Alfred's dismay.

Alfred had insisted that he should have had an African name like Trevoh, his favourite player on the U-16s. Libby had shaken her head defiantly and said, "Well, she can't because she's a girl!"

"Then, why does she have a man's name?"

"Because, I like Arthur!" said his sister. Quite determined in her mind that Arthur was a wonderful name for a girl giraffe.

Tess had smiled as her son had passed her shaking his head and saying under his breath, "Mummy, you have to do something about her, she's nuts!"

-0-0-

Arthur had a heavy workload for about two weeks so he had cut himself off from his friends.

Uther suggested once the problem was sorted that they finally take a few days off, leave the business in the hands of the Directors and go to Throgmorton. "I'd like to check up on the mares as they should be foaling soon," his father had said.

It wasn't far and in a pinch, was serviced by the Lydd airport or the Ashford express train to London.

Only too happy to comply, Arthur packed up a few things, met his father and they were driven to the old house. Throgmorton was a manor house incorporating a group of renovated historically listed buildings and was found outside Little Millsill. The oldest part was medieval but there was a tudor dining hall and some Victorian additions. It was sprawling and Arthur loved the place.

His father also ran a horse breeding establishments on the same estate. His school friends had loved spending time there and Gawaine had often been a visitor. The house had permanent staff so the manor was always welcoming as the rooms were always prepared and the cook could have something on the table in no time flat, even if he or his father were only dropped by for a flying visit.

At Throgmorton, Uther's pet project was his stud for Highland ponies. He had stabling for twenty with various grooms and a manager. One of the local vets was on twenty-four hour call for the estate animals including his highland cattle. Arthur smiled remembering how as a kid, it was a treat when Dr. Gaius dropped by, he always became his unpaid assistant, lugging buckets, boxes of bandages and instruments. He had also learned a lot for his age about animal welfare.

He had had his own pony and was responsible for her when he was staying there. Siani had lived with them for twenty-five years and had died one autumn at the ripe old age of thirty-one. She had arrived as a five year old and regardless of any horse he had had since then, the thought of her used to bring a warmness to his heart.

He had never asked but he was sure that it was Gaius who had put her down and his father had had her buried on the far side of the orchard. He only had wonderful memories of her and in his wildest dreams felt, that one day he would find a pony just like her if he were ever lucky enough to have a son or daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : HEAVEN SENT**

Within two days of being at Throgmorton, his father received a call which necessitated him flying to Sweden. "Look after the place while I'm away," he had directed Arthur.

Arthur took the order seriously and everyday checked with the stud manager that everything was progressing smoothy and according to plan with the broodmares. The man assured him that everything was under control and should he need help, Dr. Gaius was as close as the nearest phone.

Arthur went ahead as planned to go up to London to be with his friends for a movie opening which he didn't want to miss. They were looking forward to it for some time as he'd managed to get tickets for opening night. There would be many celebrities present and everyone in his group seemed excited about it. All of his friends were hard workers and it seemed right that everyone should have a breather.

Gawaine was all for gatecrashing the private party which would follow. He said, "With a little bit of stealth and some well placed twenties I should be able to do it."

Arthur had said, "You'll be lucky, there will be security and the like."

"That's covered, I intend to stay in the same hotel and then slip surreptitiously into the party."

With a shrug, Arthur had said, "Maybe if you dressed as a waiter it might work or…you could…come as my guest!"

"You're kidding? How did you manage that?"

"It's all in who you know. Someone at my father's Club had six complimentary passes as he knows the director. He'd met me when I was at a dinner there and we had spoken about his friend and I had mentioned how much I was looking forward to see the latest film…et voilà! You can choose four more people to accompany us."

Arthur had laughed, Gawaine had taken the task in all seriousness and finally came up with the names of the four people who would accompany them.

Realising that he had responsibilities in Throgmorton, he planned only two days in London. He knew that there would be a fair amount of drinking and he'd missed seeing his friends over the last couple of weeks. He intended to let his hair down and have fun. He had deliberately planned it as an all-male outing as he hadn't wanted to bother trying to find someone to go with and although Tess was usually willing to accompany him, he felt that would have been a slap in the face to Gawaine, anyway he didn't think that the film would have appealed to her.

"I can only stomach so much action and deafening noise." She had once told him that in many of these movies, she just used to close her eyes as it made her slightly dizzy, he'd smiled and told her if she hung onto whomever she was with, it would make the feeling less intense.

One day soon after that, they'd gone to see a movie with the two kids and he had told her after a low flying episode that if she wanted to hold his hand, it would be all right. She'd laughed saying, "I'll just hold onto Alfred's if you don't mind."

Arthur had realised that if he had to marry someone, he might have survived being married to Tess but there was no spark between them. He loved her as a brother might a sister or a man his best friend. There was no sexual attraction.

-0-0-

Gaius had been keeping an eye on the Pendragon ponies at Throgmorton as there were two mares which were due to foal within a few weeks. He was going to ask his great nephew Merlin to stand in for him and was looking forward to seeing him.

It was after supper and Merlin had finally arrived home. One of the courses he gave at university entailed frequent meetings with students, with his busy schedule and the students courses many of these meetings took place after three o'clock and he was often still there until eight.

He literally threw something in the micro wave and turned on the TV. He was listening more than watching and he heard that there was trouble with beached whales on the coast. He turned his full attention to the story and listened attentively.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Gaius, to what do I owe the honour of a mid week call?" Merlin asked with a laugh. "I'm coming this weekend aren't I?"

"Yes, of course I expecting you but I wanted to ask a favour. Due to a speaker's illness, I have been invited on short notice to speak at a Vaccination Seminar in London this weekend and before accepting I was wondering if you could take over here for a week. Shouldn't be too busy and my staff is capable but there are two foalings due and although the mares are experienced, I'd hate to lose them. I'd feel safer leaving everyone in your capable hands."

Merlin had a flair for working with horses, his most favourite patients by far. As a student, he had helped his great uncle with his practice which had been in the family for years starting with his great-great grandfather. It was because of him that he had gone into veterinary medicine and studied at Cambridge only to return there upon graduation in the position as a junior professor. One day, he hoped to go into equine research.

Gaius continued talking about a few of the local breeders with whom he worked for years and Merlin recognised the names. He had some free time coming as the term was almost over. His students had written their exams and they would be corrected in committee so he didn't have to be present.

"Yes, I'll take over, it will be a nice break especially dealing with the actual animals instead of diagrams in books. Is there anything you'd like me to bring down with me this weekend?"

Laughing, Gaius said, "We do have shops here! You can bring a friend if you want. I've plenty of food in and Mrs. Graves always makes sure that the freezer if filled when she knows that you're coming."

Merlin paused for a moment before saying, "Sorry, it'll just be me at the moment."

"Well, don't forget, you are always welcome to bring someone with you and it would give Mrs. Graves a chance to earn the money, I pay her!"

Merlin laughed, "I'll remember that for the future. Now, you get back to those people in London and tell that that everything has been taken care of and you will join them."

"Thanks, Merlin! I'm quite looking forward to meeting up with my old friends. See you Thursday afternoon."

Merlin smiled as he hung up the phone, he was sure that Gaius knew his schedule down pact. It was a lovely place to go for a break and it certainly made the odd three day weekend feel like a full week.

He took his microwaved meal to the table and smiled to himself, Mrs. Graves was no spring chicken having been with Gaius for years. She'd appear on weekday mornings at ten to ten with her hat on her head, felt or straw depending upon the season and an apron on under her coat. She'd clean and prepare meals for the day and then disappear promptly at ten to five to appear again the next morning. He knew she went to church on Sundays as he'd see her with different hats on her head and her purse on her arm talking with the other ladies after Mass at St. Thomas More's. He didn't know if she was really a missus or if she even had a first name. No one knew where she had come from but could she cook! He looked at the congealed mess in the plastic bowl in front of him thinking, 'Roll on Thursday!'

He watched a couple of shows and then decided to turn in. Tomorrow was an easy day and then it would be Thursday. He lay in bed watching the shadows on the ceiling of the tree branches outside his window. His flat was small but it suited him and he was happier living by himself.

He was eagerly awaiting the opportunity to get away from work and spend a few days in the country. He didn't expect any problems, Gaius's associate vet was capable and he knew that Gaius would give him a heads-up on anything out of the ordinary. It was just with the responsibility of the foaling that Gaius had wanted Merlin to take over. He knew that these Throgmorton Highlands were valuable and even the favourites of the manor owner whom had previously met a Mr. Uther Pendragon and knew that he was well thought of in breeding circles and his stock was much in demand. There was also a son floating around but he had never met him although his uncle spoke well of him.

Anyway, he would be there when there were no legal holidays so he didn't expect to have to deal with the owners and their families. His uncle's house was quaint, one of his favourite places to stay so he was quite happy at the prospect of being there and spending some time with his Border Terrier Tilly.

-0-0-

"Get out, we're busy here!"

"Who are you and where is Gaius?"

"Gaius is out of town and I'm filling in…and who are you?"

"I'm the owner of property!"

"Well, if the 'Owner of The Property' would get out of the stall, I'd be able to continue my job."

Put in his place, Arthur used to dealing with Gaius and being obedient to him, automatically stepped back into the aisle. If it wasn't for the fact that the stranger was working on one of his favourite mares who was having trouble foaling, he would have told the chap to leave, in no uncertain terms. He scowled in the direction of the man who had already turned his head back to his patient.

The mare gave a grunt which Arthur felt in his insides and the vet said something to his assistant. It was then that Arthur noticed Mr. Rob sitting on a hay bale in the corner of the foaling box. He sidled along the aisle until he was behind him.

"How is she doing?" he asked through the bars.

"Think we caught her in time. Looks like it's a big one but the vet says the heart is strong and it's just a matter of getting the legs straightened out, so she can deliver it. Heather's a Trojan, doing well but I was nervous about leaving her any longer. At twenty, she's no longer a spring chicken and I'm not as nimble as I used to be either."

Arthur nodded; Heather was one of his favourite Highland Ponies, she could be considered the foundation mare of the Pendragon line. The majority of them were on their adjoining estate but a few favourites especially the mares in foal were here at Throgmorton.

The mare gave a final grunt and Arthur heard the young vet say, "Now, Mike, steady…pull!" There was a gushing sound and the vet, finally knelt upright and said, "Easy girl, you've done well, you're the mother of a beautiful lassie."

The vet continued kneeling and moved over to the foal's head, she was black with a thin perfectly balanced blaze down her face. He took a piece of old towel and cleared her nostrils. Everything seemed in order, the placenta was delivered with the next push from the mare, so he cut the cord and checked her over, two eyes, two ears, four solid legs and the flag of a tail. Everything seemed normal, her limbs were not twisted and hopefully she would soon make an effort to stand.

He smiled to himself. There was satisfaction in delivering a healthy foal, especially one as pretty as this one. He hoped that she would have a good life with owners who loved her and she would never be abused or neglected.

He smiled thinking of Gaius saying, 'Merlin, your job is to deliver them you don't own them, once they're standing and nursing your job is over for the time being.' He smiled to himself, dogs he liked but horses were truly the love of his life. He'd never met one which he didn't like and even a photo of a horse could leave him with a smile on his face.

His mother often teased him that it was a shame that he couldn't live on those smiles and not the need to have his own horses. However, he couldn't so he had an equine family including his first pony which Gaius had given him on his sixth birthday and who had reached the grand old age of thirty-one.

Rob stood and handed the vet and his assistant clean towels. "Great work, thanks for coming by on such short notice. Great that it's a filly as this will be her last. She was bred to one of the best studs in the UK so Mr. Pendragon will be pleased to hear that there's a live foal, and a filly to boot."

The vet lifted the foal and placed it in front of the mare so that she could smell it and start to lick it dry, bonding with it.

Arthur felt that he was a fly on the wall as he was completely ignored. He glanced at the mare and noticed that she was showing more interest in the whole procedure.

After giving her a chance to rest beside her foal, the vet had his assistant move it to one side and taking the mare's halter, starting to encourage her to stand. "Come on, Heather old girl, you're ready to stand up now." She pulled her front legs straight in front of her, momentarily sitting like a dog. The vet encouraged her by walking forward and once her front legs were almost vertical, she shifted her weight and pushed herself up.

She shook herself and then stretched her head to where the assistant was supporting her foal. The foal was strong and standing with its four legs braced. This was all new to the little one and as she shook herself, she nearly landed up on the straw.

The vet realising that everything was progressing normally said to Rob, "Same routine as with Gaius, keep an eye on her and don't hesitate to get in touch if you have any questions."

Rob walked over to the mare's head saying, "You're a very clever girl and now you have a new baby to show the others." He turned and thanked the vet and then remembering that Arthur was in the aisle he added, "This is Mr. Pendragon's son Arthur." Turning to his employer's son he said, "Arthur, this is Dr. Emrys, Gaius's nephew."

Arthur stared at the man, then reluctantly offered him his hand to shake.

Merlin said, with a smile, noticing the white shirt and the clean jeans, "I'll take up that offer once I've cleaned up. Nice to meet you."

-0-0-

Arthur thought, 'Stupid git!' and left it at that. He turned to Rob mentioning that he should get back to the house and update Uther with a message about the latest arrival. He glanced happily at the mare and foal getting to know each other, nodded at the vet's assistant and left the barn.

Merlin grinned at Rob saying, "So that is the elusive Arthur Pendragon. Mind you, Gaius speaks of him most highly, referring to him as the chip off the old block but more kindly endowed towards people!"

Rob smiled, "I've know Arthur since he was a child. He's a good type, selective in his friends and conscientious. I'd trust him with my life. When I first met him, I was in my twenties an under groom who was chosen to teach the young master to ride. We had many a happy day together with the horses. Always felt that he had no one to talk to and he would entertain me with all the things he used to get up to when he was at school during the term.

"If you get an opportunity to meet some of his friends, you'd find yourself in a nice group of young men. He's always been friendly with me, my missus and my boys."

"Does he have a family?" Merlin asked.

"No, not married, none of his group is yet, just him and his father in the big house. Mind you, I have a feeling that that is what his father is looking forward to as he keeps reminding me to keep an eye out for a small pony which is childproofed as he puts it, 'Rob, you'll never know, one day we might need one!' I just smile and nod.

"I feel it isn't just the thought of the grandchild which motivates the desire but someone else to take over the company when Arthur is gone," the older man laughed then added, "Listen to me, chatting away like an old woman, have you time to join Betty and me for a cuppa?"

Merlin declined as he had to get Mike back to the hospital and check up on any appointments which Gaius had booked for the evening clinic. Such was the life of a vet, on the go twenty-four hours a day and not only having to deal with sick animals but sometimes very obnoxious owners.

He smiled at Rob and picked up his equipment. He'd know him for years as he had often accompanied his great-uncle when he was on calls at Throgmorton House, nothing too horrendous or bloody as his mother had insisted. He smiled as she had no idea of just how bloody anything calling for veterinary assistance might become.

-0-0-

Arthur returned to the house, phoning his father now back from Sweden, that he had a new filly, "Heather foaled this afternoon, pretty one currently black but who knows."

Uther smiled saying that many a black foal out of a grey mare, matured to grey but he had hopes she'd remain black as her father, he said, "I'll come down to spend the night at Throgmorton to see the new arrival."

Arthur met up with him later in the day and their first trip was to the stable. Rob was there beaming as he knew how Uther felt about Heather and the beautifully filly she's produced proved the point. " Was the foaling easy?"

Rob said, "Comparatively, Gaius' nephew was here and I must say he has a nice hand with the ponies"

"Well, he seems to have done a good job," Uther remarked.

Arthur snorted into his closed first covering it with a little cough thinking, 'Why did people think that this vet chap was God sent? Should have been called Matthew instead of bloody Merlin!' He surprised himself at how irritated he felt, but shrugged it off.

They returned to the house and his father insisted on rifling in the desk drawer to withdraw a file and the photo of the filly's sire, he handed it to Arthur, "Handsome so and so, outgoing and strong genetically, he's called Benbowser, can't remember his full name but Balfour always referred to him as Benny."

"I saw him in Coghar when Robbie took us around after the funeral. He's good looking and quite young. Do you think Gordon will be keeping all the ponies and continuing with the stud now that his father is gone?"

Uther laughed, "Like to see him try to get rid of them, Robbie would have a fit. Wouldn't be surprised to hear that the stud and lands have been left to Robbie. No, I think the Coghar Hills Highlands will be around for a long time. What did Gaius think of the new arrival?"

"I haven't seen him, his nephew the Wonder-Boy, delivered the foal."

Uther raised his eyebrows, Arthur seldom spoke ill of someone, obviously something had gone on between them so said, "He's actually his grand-nephew. Comes well recommended, Gaius told me that he's an assistant professor at one of the vet colleges, Cambridge I think. You should get him to join you when you go off to the pub with Gawaine, don't think he has any friends around here."

Arthur was still annoyed with the vet for telling him to get out of the box stall. It was after all his home. He just nodded absentmindedly at his father who added, "You'd be doing me a favour, Gaius has always been good to us."

Knowing his father's tendency to tip well where he ponies were concerned, he was sure that Gaius's nephew had been well paid to deliver the filly.

Anyway, Gawaine was coming up mid-week to see _him_.

He didn't particularly want to have a stranger tagging along with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : GREET IT WITH OPEN ARMS**

Later that night, his father said to him, "Heard from Gaius, he will be back midweek so I have invited both him and his nephew to dinner on Saturday evening." He noticed his son's silence so he added, "…and you, Arthur, will be there. Gawaine will still be here won't he?"

Arthur nodded as Gawaine was going back into town with him on Monday morning. He hated when his father planned his life for him. He wasn't a kid! He could manage his own social life, even though, he would have to acknowledge that he wasn't doing fantastically well at the moment. He liked Gaius, he considered him an honorary uncle, well great-uncle to be exact. He decided that he would be willing to spend a couple of hours in the presence of his nephew or whatever, for Gaius's and his father's sake.

Wait until Gawaine heard about it, Arthur was certain that he'd be furious, they'd planned to go to France for a couple of days and now that would have to be put off for another time.

Later that night, he phoned Gawaine. "We have to cancel France this time around as Father has planned a dinner here. You're invited, lucky you! It's just our vet Gaius and his annoying great-nephew."

"Sounds good to me, as long as there is plenty of food around, I'll be happy. See you Tuesday. I expect you to meet me in the Ferrari and then we'll go for lunch and see what the wildlife is like in Little Millsill."

Arthur had to laugh, Gawaine would never change and his use of the word wildlife was a code name he used for members of the opposite sex. Anyone knowing him would think that women ruled his life but actually he was a successful business man in his own right. He was, however never going to grow up as far as Arthur was concerned. Then he realised he had as since his infatuation with La Belle Tess, he was much more level headed.

Gawaine arrived at Throgmorton and life brightened up for Arthur, he still had the supper hanging over his head but it was in the future and he intended to have fun before then.

His father had suggested that Arthur take him down to the stables to see the new arrival. Gawaine being well brought up, thanked Mr. Pendragon as he said that he was hoping to be invited to see the new foal. It must have been the right thing to say as Uther nodded pleasantly and walked back into the library.

Arthur looked at Gawaine saying, "All right, you can stop the act as I know that visiting the stables is not a high priority on your list of things to be accomplished here."

"Not exactly true, as I would like to see the little one. I was quite impressed with the ones we saw in Scotland."

They walked over to the stable. Even Gawaine couldn't but be taken with the fluffy black filly standing next to her grey, almost white mother. "Will she turn grey?" he asked.

"Might…" said Arthur, "However, she might also stay black like her sire." Arthur had the inexplicable need to turn around to see if anyone else was in the stable. Something was playing silly-billy with his mind. He knew that it was only Gawaine and he there but there was someone else's presence.

"By the way, what's the update on your father's plane?"

"See, I knew, you weren't totally engrossed with our latest addition. Well, looks like he will be getting a new one." He laughed, "He threatening to paint it in orange and lime stripes so that he will be easily found if there is another unscheduled emergency landing in the wilds of Scotland!"

Gawaine laughed, "Doubt it as the red and gold company colours are too important to him. Sorry, I can't even see him wearing an orange and lime green striped tie!"

That made Arthur laugh, it was true his father's choice of colours were not flamboyant as he seemed to favour the more muted tones. "Who knows" he told Gawaine, "If maybe Burberry's would design one in orange and green plaid he might deign to wear it on any future flights in his new jet?"

-0-0-

Gawaine's arrival had certainly raised his spirits and the thoughts of the evening dinner party though looming on the horizon were less annoying then before. He kept telling himself that he only had to feign interest for couple of hours and then it would be over.

Uther had invited Arthur and his friend for drinks in the library prior to their guests' arrival. Gawaine as usual was only to happy to be taking part in some social drinking especially when the whiskey was far superior to what he ever bought for himself.

Uther took the time to explain to him that it was a private blend from the Glenfiddich Brewery in Scotland. He also told him that Glen of Fiddich meant Valley of the Deer in Gaelic and that accounted for their choice of the head of Landseer's Monarch of The Glen a majestic, twelve pointer as the logo for their brand.

Gawaine was very polite but would have preferred to be drinking than having a merchandising lesson on the majesty of a logo.

Seeing Gawaine trying to be seem interested amused Arthur. He could hear Gawaine's mother saying as she must have said years ago, 'Now remember, Gawaine, be polite or you won't be invited back again. Arthur's father is a very busy man, so try not to annoy him!'

The adult Gawaine seemed to have a calming effect on his father and many times had helped Arthur get through other suppers when following confrontations his father and he were not seeing eye to eye.

-0-0-

Gawaine and Merlin hit it off. The dinner was enjoyable and both Gaius and his nephew had great stories. Arthur looked around the table, his father was joking with Merlin and Gawaine was listening attentively to Gaius. He felt left out.

The strangest thing was that even though he felt on the outside, he enjoyed seeing his father engrossed in Merlin and Gaius joking with Gawaine. There was something comforting yet exciting at the same time. Men of three generations without excessive alcohol enjoying themselves, he felt quite happy listening to what was going on.

He was proud of Gawaine as although Uther had known him for years he had never to his knowledge said more that fifty words to him. He was chatting away quite happily with him. He caught Gaius glancing at Merlin and his heart almost stopped, the look of love on the old man's face almost brought tears to his eyes.

Never in all his years, had he remembered his father looking at him that way. It made him want to have someone who would look at him like that. It would have made him feel so special, predominantly happy but also secure with the feeling that whatever happened that love would always be there. He wondered if maybe when Uther was Gaius's age he would look at him like that. He doubted it.

His father was seldom one to show his true feelings. Then he remembered one occasion when one of their foundation mares had to be put down, Gaius standing beside Uther had put his hand on his shoulder and Arthur could have sworn that he saw tears in his father's eyes as he walked away, leaving Gaius to deal with the old mare.

Arthur then looked across the table at Merlin, he had changed so much since that brief encounter in the stable. He had not noticed how good-looking the man had been as he was kneeling in the straw helping the mare deliver her foal.

He was still looking at him when he realised that Gawaine was watching him with a quizzical look on his face. Arthur shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'What?' but Merlin had said something to Gawaine who turned to answer him.

He must have said something that made Merlin laugh as he'd thrown his head back and chuckled, a pure response to humour.

Arthur was mesmerised, he'd never felt like this, his mouth went dry and his chest felt strange. He reached for his water glass, watching the scene in front of him. Without seemingly trying, the young man had everyone around the table eating out of his hand, except him, he reminded himself.

The room felt too warm and he couldn't get Merlin's face out of his mind.

Merlin suddenly turned to look at him and their eyes met, the blush started on Merlin's neck and rose to his cheeks. Arthur wondered if he was also blushing. He glanced at Gawaine who was still looking at him and was now grinning at him enjoying his discomfort.

Gaius and Uther were talking and Arthur came back to the present to realise that the meal was over. They stood as did Gawaine and Merlin. He scrambled to his feet after them. They walked into the hall and Gaius thanked Uther and Arthur for inviting them for supper.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner and also the generous cheque," Merlin said.

Uther said, "I am sure that you deserved it. It was nice seeing you again, Merlin, maybe we could do this on your next visit."

Smiling, Gaius said, "Well, I don't expect to see him until June, my niece Hunith is going to spend her holidays with me and I'm hoping Merlin will join us." He turned to Merlin who nodded at him in agreement.

"Well, that's settled then, we'll see the three of you then," Uther said pleasantly.

They reached the door, Gaius and Merlin walked down the steps to their car. Gawaine waved and Merlin smiled and waved back.

Arthur's heart clenched. He watched the taillights as they made their way down the drive.

Uther said abruptly, "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!" and left them standing in the hall.

Wishing that he was standing alone so that he could figure out what had happened, Arthur tried to think straight before saying, "Want to go to the pub?" He didn't particularly want to go out. He wanted to sit in a darkened room to go over in his mind, whatever had happened that evening.

Gawaine said, "No, let's just have a nightcap here." He led the way to the library, poured two whiskeys one of which he handed to Arthur. He sat down across from him and said, "So?"

Arthur took the glass, looking at it but he was miles away.

"So?" Gawaine repeated.

"So, what?" Arthur finally said.

"What in heaven's name did Gaius's nephew do to you for you to treat him like that? As my mother would say, 'Your behaviour this evening was totally inappropriate. He was a guest in your home. You ignored him, hardly said two words to him.' What was up?" Gawaine looked across at his friend. "Hopefully, he didn't notice. He seems a nice enough chap, has a good sense of humour and is capable of carrying a conversation."

Arthur swilled the amber liquid around the glass. He had no comeback. He hadn't realised that his behaviour had been that noticeable. He hadn't been confrontational, he wasn't rude or malicious. He had just watched the chap. He hoped that Gaius didn't feel that his behaviour had been any different from normal, he wouldn't want to have hurt his feelings as well.

Gawaine sat watching him. This was so unlike Arthur, who was usually very hospitable when he was entertaining guests in his home. There was something going on and he was at a loss to explain it. He sat quietly as Arthur seemed to be deep in thought. He had all night so he poured himself another drink, propped his feet on the low table in front of him and waited.

Arthur hadn't any explanation for his behaviour which he was willing to share with Gawaine. He needed time to figure out what had happened and what he had experienced. Merlin's face kept coming into his mind, the way he'd looked at him and the expression in his eyes when he had left.

He finally came out of his reverie asking, "Was I that rude to him?"

"I don't think I'd say you were rude, you just seemed out of it as if you had had a shock and couldn't cope. I don't think you were following the conversation at all. I'm surprised your father didn't tune in on it and tell you to snap out of it. Arthur, what happened?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, something happened, you seem quite normal to me now but during dinner, you were on another planet. Maybe the next time they come, dinner will go over better. Gaius's niece, Merlin's mother will be there and you will be able to chat with her and ignore her son if that is what you want to do…"

"I don't…" The words had slipped out of Arthur's mouth before he could stop them.

"Don't what? Want them to come for a meal? Then, maybe you could be conveniently out of town when they come. But I honestly do not understand what it is about Merlin that you find so upsetting. It couldn't have been Gaius who put you off and it certainly wasn't me, was it?" Arthur shook his head.

Gawaine continued, "Then, the only other person present was the nephew. You've only met him once before…what in heaven's name did he do to make you so on edge? You reminded me of my little cousin when he finally met his favourite football player. He shook his hand and couldn't say anything yet just minutes before he had been babbling on about what he intended to say to him when he saw him." He looked over at Arthur who now looked miserable. "Well, I'll just remember not to invite this Merlin person to any get togethers we have in the future as you will be tongue tied there too!"

Then it hit Gawaine like a hammer between the eyes…!

Nevertheless, he decided to keep his suspicions to himself. The silences, the down cast eyes, the blush, Arthur's ineptitude, he was certain that he was right.

He had no intention of influencing the future by saying something. Arthur would have to sink or swim by himself. If he were right, this was to be a big step into the unknown for Arthur, one he was going to have to take on his own. He smiled to himself the great Arthur had maybe just met the one person who was maybe going to reach his heart in a way which Gawaine felt in all the years before, no one had ever done.

He was tired, he put his glass down and stretched. "Arthur, I'm bushed, so I'm turning in. Are you coming up?"

"No, you go ahead, I haven't finished my drink."

Gawaine looked at it and saw that was an understatement as Arthur hadn't even touched it. "All right! See you in the morning and try to get some sleep, you look exhausted."

-0-0-

Arthur sat there staring at the drink, normally he would have at least put the glass to his nose to enjoy the aroma. However, he hadn't…his mind didn't need alcohol, it needed to be clear so he could try to figure out why he was now feeling this way.

If he had been asked to explain how he felt, he couldn't have as he could honestly say that he had never felt this way before. He wouldn't classify it as a bad feeling. He just seemed to be highly conscious of everything. It seemed that all his senses were on alert, from the roots of his hair to the soles of his feet. He could feel the sofa against his thighs and a certain emptiness in his body. He could pick up the scent of the blossoms in the vase on the table and the comforting smell of beeswax polish. He could hear the night insects in the garden. What was wrong with him?

Leaving the untouched drink on the table, he turned out the lights and went up stairs, deciding he could think just as well in bed.

He felt tense but with a tenseness that was bearable and if anything maybe enjoyable. He knew his pulse was elevated. It felt as if he had signed the greatest business contract in his career and all his fellow workers where congratulating him…as if he had scored a goal which had won the championship.

Honestly, he would truthfully swear that never in his life had he felt so strange. He didn't feel dizzy or faint...just as if someone had opened a curtain which had always been closed and he had a new view of life.

He attributed it to the fact that he was stressed out, however he knew there was more to it. He conveniently blamed his father's plane crash as it had obviously taken more out of him than he had realised. Obviously, it had done something irreparable to his mind and he could no longer think straight.

He tried to organise his thoughts, 'Imagine him, Arthur Pendragon, the future owner of PenD and all its subsidiaries being thrown for a loop by a non-fatal plane crash.' However, it was not the reason why he felt so unlike himself.

He tried to recall something else earthshaking that had recently happened and to which he was clearly having a delayed reaction.

Then he decided that it must be Gawaine's being smitten by one of his friends'. Maybe deep down he resented his being involved with his friend Tess. But, that wasn't true as he was happy with the new more serious Gawaine and happier even for Tess, who seemed to have found someone she might love.

Stress, that had to be it. He just needed a few days off to get his body and mind back into shape. Once he was back in London, he'd feel better.

His mind refused to accept that there was anything further in his life which could possibly be causing this feeling. He was a happy normal man, he had a good job full of responsibilities. He had good friends and a lovely flat. He was a free spirit. He had no need to change his life, he was satisfied with it the way it was.

His heart tried to interject something but his mind over ruled it. He was self-sufficient, he had been raised that way. He needed no one… his mind faltered and his heart was quick to step in. He shook his head, thinking, 'No! I am happy with the status quo, I am a mature person, I have most of my life needed no one…' He felt more than heard himself say, '…and certainly not some stupid professor from Cambridge.'

He threw the covers off and strode to the window. He could see the barns in the distance and his mind was drawn back there, to a vision of a dark-haired figure kneeling on the golden straw, he forced himself to the present and said aloud, "I have no need to rely on anyone but myself. I am not friendless, homeless or abandoned… I am alone by choice." He remembered a quote from university, 'The victor is he who can go it alone!'

That was how he had been raised to see himself, as capable needing to rely on no one, totally independent. He knew he could make it alone, he really meant it and almost convinced himself that it was true.

He finally returned to bed, he lay back, his head on his arms He remembered something that Tess's mother Shirley had said to him years ago, "Arthur, I don't like to see you alone. Remember, 'Love consists in this, that two solitudes, protect and touch and greet each other.' Your father loved your mother, as my daughter does her husband, Darling, don't deprive yourself of love, when it comes…greet it with open arms."

It only made his feel worse, he repeated to himself, 'The victor is he who can go it alone!'

...however he couldn't understand why he was sobbing.

 **THE END**

1 John Godfrey Saxe 1816-1887 ' _The Victor is…._

2 Rainer M. Rilke 1875-1926 ' _Love consist of…_

 **In the upcoming story** **NOTHING** **VENTURED** **NOTHING** **GAINED _,_ the characters will have to face reality _._** **Merlin will reevaluate his former life and Arthur will take a giant step forward.**


End file.
